Our Perfect Melody Story
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Rin Kagami adalah cewek tangguh dan pemarah. Banyak yang mengeluh tentang sikapnya dan terdengar jelas di telinga Rin. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia menyembunyikan tangisannya saat tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi, bagaimana jika tangisan itu dilihat oleh geng cowok populer yang dipimpin oleh Len Kagamine? CHAPTER 7 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Perfect Melody Story**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

ai: hai minna! *lambai-lambai miss universe*. Aku ai, si author yang biasa-biasa saja *tepuk tangan-buat apa?-* ya, bisa dikatakan author baru di fandom ini, yoroshiku! .^V

?: dan saya datang lagi! *kiss bye*

ai: sapa lo?

?: sapa gue?

ai: padahal ada fic yang belom selesai tapi udah bikin fic lagi. Tapi ni fic idenya muncul di otak author kaya' tanggul bocor jadi langsung nulis deh! langsung mulai ya! ^_^p

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid is not mine!**

**Warning!**

**aneh, gak guna, ada bahasa gaoel, banyak typo, dll., dsb., dst.**

**Bisa menyebabkan:**

**gangguan pencernaan, hidung tersumbat, mual-mual, diare, tak bisa berkedip, melongo, bengong, tubuh tidak bisa digerakkan, laptop/hp rusak karena kemungkinan terbanting dengan tidak sengaja/sengaja, dsb.**

**Jika penyakit masih berlanjut hubungi klinik Tong Fang!**

**Rate:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**friendship, romance**

**Pair:**

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len kagamine**

**Summary:**

**Rin Kagami adalah cewek tangguh dan pemarah. Banyak yang mengeluh tentang sikapnya dan terdengar jelas di telinga Rin. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia menyembunyikan tangisannya saat tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi, bagaimana jika tangisan itu dilihat oleh geng cowok populer yang dipimpin oleh Len Kagamine?**

**RnR Please!**

**ENJOY!**

**NP: kayaknya bukan untuk guyon...**

**Chapter 1: Brave Girl**

"hei, kau yang di sana!" teriak seorang cewek kepada salah seorang cowok. Cowok itu menoleh.

"aku?" cowok itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"kamu tahu kan' etika tentang perlakuan ke cewek?"

"ya tahulah!" cewek itu langsung menarik kerah cowok itu.

"kalo tahu kenapa masih buat cewek nangis?!"

"urusanku! kau tidak perlu tahu itu!" cowok itu menepis tangan cewek dari kerahnya dan berjalan angkuh. Cewek itu tahu kalau tadi sekilas cowok itu menatap tajam tidak suka dengannya. Cewek itu menghembuskan napas dan berjalan melewati deretan kelas.

Cewek itu sangat dikenal di sekolah. Memiliki ciri-ciri rambut blonde pendek se-bahu dengan pita besar di atasnya dan warna mata azure, dialah Rin Kagami. Cewek tertangguh sekaligus pemarah di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan ibu kantin yang terkenal galak dan rumornya mengalahkan 10 anjing sekalipun kalah olehnya. Banyak yang membencinya dan dia tahu itu.

Cewek itu memasuki kelasnya, kelas 1-1 dan duduk di bangkunya yang paling pojok. Dia memejamkan matanya, lelah yang ia rasakan. Teman? dia cuma punya 1 atau 2 teman dan itupun tidak akrab. Baginya, untuk apa berteman?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan cewek-cewek dari lorong.

"KYAAA, LEN!"

"KAITO! LIHAT SINI DUNGZ! *alay mode*"

"MIKUO-SENPAI!"

"GAKUPO!*lempar terong*"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*histeris tingkat dewa -_-*". Rin masih memejamkan matanya karena tahu siapa yang datang. Sudah jadi rutinitas ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan seperti itu. Mereka yang dipanggil-panggil adalah cowok-cowok terpopuler di sekolah. Tapi bagi Rin biasa saja. Apanya yang spesial dari mereka?. Seseorang menggebrak meja Rin. Rin menengadah ke atas. Itu Gumi dengan muka tidak senang.

"Hei, Kagami! jangan berpura-pura ya, kamu melukai kakakku kan'?! jawab!" Rin menopang dagunya.

"itu bukan salahku. Dia sendiri yang jatuh dari tangga. Sungguh ceroboh!"

"APA KAMU BILANG?! CEROBOH?!" teriakan Gumi membuat semua siswa menoleh termasuk cowok-cowok populer yang lewat.

"MANA MUNGKIN KAKAKKU YANG PERPEKPERPEK ITU CEROBOH! AKU BENCI KAU KAGAMI!" Gumi meninggalkan Rin yang hanya menghela napas masih menutup mata.

"haah, mengganggu..." Len dkk. melihat peristiwa tadi.

"bertengkar ya?"

"sepertinya" Len melihat Rin seperti teringat seseorang. Akhirnya mereka ber-empat melanjutkan jalannya.

~(-_-)~

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Semua murid berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Empat ekor ups! empat cowok populer tadi belum pulang. Sekolah sudah terasa sangat sepi.

"ah, aku melupakan iPod-ku di atap!" Len mengecek tasnya yang memang tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan iPodnya.

"haaah, kau ini selalu. Ayo!" Len, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Mikuo berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Mereka menaiki tangga yang agak panjang. Sesampainya di atap, Len menemukan iPodnya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat duduk yang panjang.

"Hiks"

"ahhh, iPodku~ kau kembali~" Len memeluk iPodnya yang ikutan menangis(?) tapi tiba-tiba Mikuo meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"sst, diam! kalian tidak mendengar itu?" semua terdiam bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka semua mendengar suara tangisan.

"hiii! suara apa itu?!" jerit Kaito merinding disko.

"asalnya dari belakang tembok itu!" Mikuo berjalan pelan-pelan diikuti Len dkk. ke belakang tembok. Sesampainya di sana mereka ternganga melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek menghadap ke matahari berwarna oranye kemerahan membelakangi mereka. Gadis itu terisak dengan tangan kanan memegang pita putih. Len pernah melihat rambut itu sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar Len berjalan mendekati perempuan itu.

"hei" panggilan singkat Len membuat gadis itu menoleh. Semua terkejut. Gadis itu gadis yang tadi sedang bertengkar di kelas. Tak berkurang taraf keterkejutannya saat mereka melihat mata gadis itu sembab dengan pipi yang lembab. Tangan gadis itu juga basah terkena air matanya. Mata gadis itu merah. Gadis itu juga terkejut.

"hei, kamu...nangis?" mata gadis itu membulat cepat lalu gadis itu menghapus air mata di mata dan pipinya.

"tidak, aku tidak menangis!" bentak gadis itu dengan nada yang bergetar.

"tapi, matamu merah"

"ini hanya kelilipan!"

"tanganmu, kenapa basah dan bergetar?"

"kena hujan!"

"yang bener aja?! terus aku tanya lagi, matamu mera-"

"baru beli bawang merah!" Len dkk. sweatdrop dengar alasan gak masuk akal dari gadis itu.

"O, terus mana bawangnya?" goda Len.

"sudah kulempar dari sini!"

"terus pita itu buat apa kok dipegang?"

"buat bungkam kamu!" gadis itu tambah jengkel, sama jengkelnya dengan Len.

"eeh, sudah-sudah! ngapain pacar berdebat" kata Gakupo guyon.

"pacar-pacar kakilu! kenalan aja belom!" teriak Len dan gadis itu bersamaan. Mereka langsung saling pandang.

"aah menyebalkan! kalian mengganggu saja!" teriak gadis itu dengan nada yang masih bergetar. Gadis itu berlari ingin meninggalkan sekelompok cowok-cowok keren bin ajaib tapi tangannya langsung ditangkap oleh Len.

"eits, mau kemana?" terdengar suara isakan lagi yang berasal dari gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh dengan berlinang air mata.

"a..ah..i..itu...anu..." Len yang merasa bersalah jadi bingung tujuh putaran lapangan maraton.

"kau membuatnya menangis, Len" Mikuo menghela napas. Len langsung melepas pegangannya dari tangan gadis tadi.

"SIAL!" Len mengumpat. Teman-teman se-gengnya tertawa.

"dasar Len ini, selalu buat nangis cewek ya"

"kamu juga kale!"

"WHATS?! gue yang cakep bin keren gini buat cewek nangis? gue tuh orangnya romantis, GAK KAYAK ELU!" Kaito ngotot sambil menunjuk Len sampe ujung telunjuknya ke hidung Len.

"KAMU!" alhasil Len dan Kaito bertengkar seperti anak kucing dengan api di sekitar mereka. Mikuo dan Gakupo geleng-geleng ngelihat tingkah laku dua sahabatnya itu. Lalu gadis tadi lama-lama tertawa dan semakin keras membuat pertengkaran berhenti dan semua menatap ke arah gadis yang masih tertawa. Gadis itu tertawa dengan wajah yang sangat manis membuat semuanya merona.

"kamu tertawa?" kata-kata Len membuat gadis itu berhenti tertawa dan membungkam mulutnya refleks. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tadi tertawa cukup keras.

"a..aku..."

"udahlah gak usah bo'ong! gue dan yang lainnya juga udah tau kok! bahkan mi se**p aja gak bisa di bo'ongin(-u-')" gadis itu hampir kalah debat di rapat DPR(?).

"a..aku...JANGAN LIAT MUKAKU!" gadis itu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil malu-malu+cute style. Tsundere?

"hahaha, kau ini. Buka tangannmu itu!" Len menghampiri gadis itu sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu. Gadis itu perlahan membuka tangannya dari mukanya dan terlihatlah 4 orang laki-laki yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tersenyum simpul.

"namaku Len. Yang pake syal itu Kaito, yang lagi bawa negi itu namanya Mikuo, terus yang rambutnya panjang ungu itu Gakupo" Len mengenalkan satu-persatu temannya dengan menunjuk orangnya.

"terus kamu?" gadis itu semula terdiam sambil memandang ke samping bawah. Lalu gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Rin. Rin Kagami" Gakupo mengangkat alisnya.

"Rin, Kagami? perasaan pernah dengar deh. Iya aku ingat, kamu cewek yang dijuluki cewek tertangguh dan pemarah itu kan'?" Rin malu untuk mengakuinya tapi ia mengangguk kecil.

"entah siapa yang memanggilku begitu tapi sebenarnya aku tidak begitu.." Len dkk. mulai tertarik.

"memang kenapa?"  
"sebenarnya, aku tidaklah tangguh juga tidak mudah marah...pada awalnya aku hanya melindungi siswa siswi yang dikerjai. Aku hanya menegur dan mengingatkan saja tapi mereka tak mau dengar. Aku berpikir kalau aku tidak lembek seperti dulu pasti banyak yang menurut makanya aku memarahi semua yang menjaili walaupun aku takut" terlihat Rin dengan tampang yang sedih.

"aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu semuanya membenciku. Aku bahkan selalu melihat pandangan yang disembunyikan dariku. Tapi aku ingat janjiku dulu pada seseorang untuk jangan mudah menangis di depan orang lain. Maka dari itu semuanya menganggapku cewek yang tangguh dan pemarah" Rin menatap semua muka yang ada.

"jadi tolong, jangan beritahu semua kalau aku menangis begini. Aku tidak mau dianggap lembek lagi" Rin memohon. Semua terdiam. Hening. Lalu Len angkat bicara.

"kalau begitu.." Len menyodorkan tangannya ke Rin.

"kami semua akan melindungimu dan menemanimu sampai kamu merasa bahagia, setuju guys?" Mikuo, Kaito, dan Gakupo mengangguk.

"eh?" dan mulai dari sini, melody bertempo cepat itu perlahan mulai melambat menyesuaikan alur melody kehidupan berpatitur dunia yang ber-rytme sama dengan orang-orang di depannya yang berjanji akan melindungi dan menemaninya, sekarang...

ai: ai minta maaf kalau masih ada yang kurang dan mungkin ada typo-typo?. Biasa, author tahap awal (=3=)b. Kalau ingin fic ini bener-bener berlanjut silahkan repiew. Kalau banyak yang nge-flame sih kemungkinan kecil untuk continued dan bisa saja menjadi dis-continued.

So,

Repiewnya ya! *sujud adat jawa(?)*


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Perfect Melody Story**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid is not mine!**

**Warning!**

**aneh, gak guna, ada bahasa gaoel, banyak typo, dll., dsb., dst.**

**Bisa menyebabkan:**

**gangguan pencernaan, hidung tersumbat, mual-mual, diare, tak bisa berkedip, melongo, bengong, tubuh tidak bisa digerakkan, laptop atau hp rusak karena kemungkinan terbanting dengan tidak sengaja atau sengaja, dsb.**

**Jika penyakit masih berlanjut hubungi klinik Tong Fang!**

**Rate:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**friendship, romance**

**Pair:**

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len kagamine**

**Summary:**

**Rin Kagami adalah cewek tangguh dan pemarah. Banyak yang mengeluh tentang sikapnya dan terdengar jelas di telinga Rin. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia menyembunyikan tangisannya saat tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi, bagaimana jika tangisan itu dilihat oleh geng cowok populer yang dipimpin oleh Len Kagamine?**

**RnR Please!**

**ENJOY!**

**NP: kayaknya bukan untuk guyon...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: No one who can't look that tears**

**Rin POV**

'Ah, hari ini hujan ya...' aku menengadah ke atas melihat langit yang suram. Aku berjalan sambil memutar-mutar payung kuningku. Pagi ini sudah diwarnai dengan warna gelap. Aku memasuki gedung sekolahku yang basah dan kutaruh payungku di tempat khusus payung di sebelah pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba saja ada dua anak laki-laki yang berlarian membuat kerusuhan di koridor. Dengan cepatnya aku menghadang dua laki-laki itu. Terlihat mereka mengerem mendadak dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku.

"minggir!" seru salah satu laki itu. Aku tetap mengkokohkan diriku seperti tembok.

"kalian tidak boleh berlari di koridor! apalagi sepatu kalian basah begitu!" bentakku. Terlihat diwajah ke-dua laki itu tidak senang.

"lalu, kau mau apa?" tantang dua laki-laki di depanku. Aku berkacak-pinggang.

"aku hanya memberitahu kalian kalau itu mengganggu!" lalu salah satu laki-laki mendorongku dengan keras sehingga aku hampir terjatuh (untung gocek'an -_-?).

"kau mengganggu! ayo!" kedua laki itu berlari pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mendengus dan berjalan ke kelas.

.

Sesampainya di kelas. Aku menaruh tasku malas dan duduk di bangku sambil memandang jendela yang basah terkena hujan. Sepi. Ya, akhirnya kurasakan kesepian. Aku masih memandang langit yang mendung dengan tetesan air yang menghujam.

TEEET! Kurasa bel masuk telah berbunyi. Semua murid segera ke bangku masing-masing dan guru pun datang. Ah..., sepi.

.

SKIP TIME~

Istirahat...

Aku sekarang berada di kantin yang ramai. Aku membeli makanan dan duduk di bangku pojok yang kosong dan agak jauh dari kerumunan. Kalau aku bercerita seperti ini pasti kalian mengira bahwa aku anak yang pemurung, anti-sosial, pendiam, atau unpopuler. Yah memang, aku agak pemurung dan tidak pandai bergaul juga agak pendiam. Tapi untuk unpopuler jangan tanya karena aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku populer atau tidak. Masa bodoh.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya makan tiba-tiba banyak suara perempuan ber-sirene(?).

"KYAAA!"

"Makan denganku saja!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!JANGAN DI SANA!" kenapa dengan perempuan-perempuan di sana? ada sesuatu kah? aku yang sedang makan melihat beberapa kaki dengan sepatu ber-merk yang berwarna mejikuhibiniu menghampiriku.

"boleh kami makan di sini?" sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini. Aku mendongak ke atas. Yah, tamat riwayatku. Apakah aku harus menulis surat wasiat? tidak, aku belum ingin mati. Mereka semua komplotan laki-laki (ajaib) ter-populer di seantaro sekolah ini.

"masih ingat kami?" tanya bocah berambut kuning kinclong sama denganku. Aku mengingat-ingat.

"ngg...coba kuingat...bocah shota, Mr. Negi, orang baka, dan...lu cewek to cowok?" semuanya yang kutunjuk shock tingkat dewa. Biasa, belum pernah liat anak unyu.

"huweee...Rin-chan jahat~" kata Kaito sembari duduk di kursi seberangku diikuti yang lainnya.

"gue kok shota?!" rengek Len.

"wajahmu shota sih!" jawab innocence.

"mana mungkin, gue tuh wajahnya keren en cakep tingkat dewa ya"

"terus, apa aku harus bilang 'Wow' gitu?"

"iya"

"wow."

"..." (BGM: Krik,krik,krik,krik,krik,krik,krik *tepat saat menulis ini ada suara jangkrik yang menemani author*)

"krik,krik,krik" Kaito menirukan suara BGM tadi dan hasilnya garing beserta jangkrik yang hanya terdiam.

"kalian ngapain ke sini? reputasi kalian nanti jatuh lho!" peringatku. Mikuo tersenyum.

"tenang saja, kami tidak mengurusi soal reputasi jatuh atau tidak. Gak bikin kami mati kok, tapi kami kan sudah janji ke kamu" iya, aku jadi teringat janji mereka padaku kemarin sore setelah aku tertangkap basah menangis di atap sekolah.

"kami semua akan melindungimu dan menemanimu sampai kamu selalu bahagia, kan?" kata mereka semua bebarengan. Jujur, aku agak terharu dan ingin menangis tapi, mana mungkin aku menangis di tempat umum?. Aku menengok ke jendela kantin. Langit masih menurunkan rintik-rintik air yang deras. Kapan hujan akan berhenti?.

.

.

'Ah, masih hujan' aku memandang jendela kelas. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan segera tidur. Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan segera keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku dengan keras. Aku pun terjatuh. Aku mengerang kesakitan dalam suara kecil lalu aku mendongak. Ah, anak yang tadi... yang berlari dengan sepatu basah pagi-pagi yang kemudian mendorongku.

"EH?! kau lagi!" teriaknya. Aku bangun dan merapikan rokku.

"Terus napa? kalo jalan pake mata dong! jangan pake idung!" aku sewot. Aku melihat wajahnya cemberut dengan kekesalan.

"Ih, kenapa aku selalu ketemu sama monster kayak kamu! aku bahkan gak ingin berharap ketemu macam kamu selama hidupku!" MAK-JLEB! hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Dia mendengus kesal lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor yang panjang ini. Rasanya aku ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di atap sekolah kesayanganku. Padahal aku ingin pulang. Aku tak bisa lagi membendung air mataku. Aku segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Memang, aku ini...cengeng. Sangat. Dan kalian pikir pasti aku lebay karena gitu aja sudah bikin nangis.

.

**Len POV**

Akhirnya pelajaran sejarah yang menjadi nyanyian nina bobok bagiku berakhir juga. Aku membereskan barang-barangku. Di depan pintu sudah menunggu Kaito, Mikuo, dan Gakupo. Yah, kami bukan satu kelas (kecuali Mikuo) tapi kami selalu bersama, sejak SD. Aku menghampiri teman-temanku dan berjalan bersama.

"nee, gimana kalau kita lihat si Rin-chan?" usul Kaito. Kami setuju dan menghampiri kelasnya, kalau tidak salah kelas 1-1 ya?. Kami tiba di depan pintu kelas 1-1 dimana masih ada beberapa murid di sana yang langsung berteriak ala FG kepada kami.

"Kyaaa! kenapa kalian ke sini? mau jemput aku ya?" kata salah satu cewek dengan mata berbinar-binar. GR neh anak. Kami tersenyum.

"ngomong-ngomong kalian tahu dimana teman kalian yang bernama Kagami Rin?" tanyaku.

"Kagami? dia sudah keluar kelas daritadi, tabunn?"

"ah, aku melihat dia menuju ke atap" ke atap di hari hujan? sepertinya dia itu lagi. Aku berterima kasih kepada para gadis dan menuju ke atap sekolah bersama teman-temanku.

.

Sudah kuduga, dia menangis. Kulihat pundaknya bergetar dan suaranya terisak. Tubuhnya basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Dia sedang membelakangi kami. Aku mendekatinya. Aku menyodorkan payung orenku sehingga air yang merucus ke dia terhalang.

"nangis lagi?" dia masih terisak tetap membelakangiku.

"dasar cengeng. Kalo sungguhan nangis kepelukanku aja!" kataku dengan nada guyon. Yah, aku hanya bercanda dan teman-teman juga pasti tahu. Tapi tak disangka-sangka dia berbalik dan langsung memelukku sambil menangis lebih kencang daripada tadi. Kami terkejut (apalagi aku) karena ternyata cewek di depanku, Rin sungguhan menangis. Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluknya sehingga payung yang kupegang jatuh dan kami berdua terguyur oleh guyuran air dari langit.

"gomen, Rin" kataku. Dia masih menangis dalam pelukanku. Tak tahu lagi, apa yang harus kuperbuat selanjutnya? ini bukan opera sabun kan? tolong jangan guyon di saat seperti ini. Aku membiarkan dia menangis sepuas-puasnya walaupun tangisan itu tertutup oleh hujan yang membasahi wajahnya yang manis. What? tunggu, aku bilang manis? ada apa denganku? jantungku sedikit demi sedikit berdegup kencang. Dan semakin lama aku memeluknya mukaku semakin memerah panas. Aku sakit ya? apa aku harus panggil dokter? jangan ngaco ah! daritadi fic ini dipenuhi curcolku terus. Kasihan chara yang lain, tapi ini kan POV-ku. Yah pokoknya saat ini aku begitu berdebar-debar.

Apa ini?

**TBC**

* * *

ai: yah, nggak tahunya ada yang repiew *hepihepi*, ai senang sekali. Terima kasih yang me-review fic yang harusnya tak layak terbit ini m(_ _)m. Chapter 2 ini mungkin gaje juga kata-katanya amburadul dan mungkin banyak typo(s) yang masih nyangkut(?). Mungkin tidak sesuai dengan bayangan reader sekalian.

Hilbert: bagus sih bagus, tapi kapan fic fandom kami dilanjutin?! *demo depan DPR(?)*

ai: mungkin 1-2 tahun lagi? *santai*

Hilda: whats?! yang bener aja! *bawa Reshiram Zekrom*

ai: hei hei hei hei hei tunggu tunggu, ngapain kalian ke sini? balik ke fandom kalian, ini bukan dunia kalian! *ngusir* harusnya yang ke sini OC gue! mana Lili-chan dan Yu-chan?

chara fandom lain: kami bekap!*evil smile* lanjutin dulu fic di dunia kami! *siap-siap keroyok author*

ai: HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! *kabur-dikeroyok*

Rin: karena authornya sibuk, aku yang bacain review-nya! \(o^)

**Shinichi Rukia**

**Nih udah update! *lompat pocong-lho?-***

**Ya gue tuh emang cantik, imut, keren, dll. (Rin bicara) makasih! *Len muntah***

**Len keren? *lirik Len yang senyum-senyum gaje***

**Len: apa Rin? kagum ya? *Rin muntah***

**no typo? hore! arigato! ^_^**

**OMG di fav 0.0 gak nyangka, thanks!**

**sayang, author tidak bisa menjanjikan update beluk'an karena di rumah author tak ada Wi-fi, modem, dan teman-temannya, gomen :(**

**anyway, thanks reviewnya!**

**Hikaru Kisekine**

**Yap, karena banyaknya review hakim memutuskan tidak di dis-continued! *hore!***

**Nih dah update, thanks reviewnya! _^b**

**Namikaze Kyoko**

**Makasih udah dibilang bagus d_ author awalnya sudah beri garis cuman pas di publish garisnya hilang sampe-sampe author bertanya-tanya ke satpam(?), gomen.**

**Nih update! X)**

**Chisami Fuka**

**Makasih, ada yang bilang bagus lagi *nangis banjir bandang* author juga suka bagian akhirnya entah kenapa -_-'**

**Ups, masih ada yang kurang ya? author akan perbaiki itu, terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya ^_^b**

**udah update!**

**Air Tear**

**ini udah lanjut walau telat update. Author usahain update kok! Thanks dibilang bagus!**

**Queen Devil**

**ini udah lanjut! ^_^**

**Air Tear**

**Widih, nih kayaknya review dua kali, bagus! dengan begini kotak review semakin penuh! Thanks!**

**Ya... author mengusahakan tulisannya dirapihin tapi apa daya semut merayap(?) author nih masih pemula dan belum berpengalaman, si author juga stress menghadapi bimbel dan yang lainnya, kelas 9 gitu...**

**Ooo~ sama-sama author (gaje) baru ya? tos dulu rek! *tos***

**Trims buat double reviewnya ^_^**

**Yukina Langley  
**

**Yap, sesuai keinginan masyarakat sekalian(?) ai tidak akan men-discontinued *hore!*. Len si bocah shota *digampar* memang jadi ketuanya geng cowok populer dan ai tidak tahu kenapa Len jadi ketuanya*lha?*.  
**

**Ni sudah update!\(^o^)/  
**

ai: *kembali setelah bonyok* sekali lagi ai ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang nge-review, fav, follow, dan para reader yang mau baca fic ini walau tidak meninggalkan review (ai juga biasanya gitu). Untuk penulisan garis batas ai sudah menambahkan saat nulis ni fic, gak tahu lagi muncul ato nggak. Tapi ai memang bener-bener gak bisa menjanjikan update gledek karena terbatasnya internet dan juga ai sekarang udah kelas 9, mau UNAS. Do'ain ai lulus dan bisa melanjutkan menulis fic ya!

So,

Mind to REVIEW? *hormat ala Inggris?*


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Perfect Melody Story**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid is not mine!**

**Warning!**

**aneh, gak guna, ada bahasa gaoel, banyak typo, dll., dsb., dst.**

**Bisa menyebabkan:**

**gangguan pencernaan, hidung tersumbat, mual-mual, diare, tak bisa berkedip, melongo, bengong, tubuh tidak bisa digerakkan, laptop atau hp rusak karena kemungkinan terbanting dengan tidak sengaja atau sengaja, dsb.**

**Jika penyakit masih berlanjut hubungi klinik Tong Fang!**

**Rate:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**friendship, romance**

**Pair:**

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len kagamine**

**Summary:**

**Rin Kagami adalah cewek tangguh dan pemarah. Banyak yang mengeluh tentang sikapnya dan terdengar jelas di telinga Rin. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia menyembunyikan tangisannya saat tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi, bagaimana jika tangisan itu dilihat oleh geng cowok populer yang dipimpin oleh Len Kagamine?**

**RnR Please!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Me? Fall in Love? What?! Ciyusss?!**

**Len POV**

Entah kenapa dari pagi saat ketemu Rin deg-degan mulu. Bisa-bisa gue jantungan kalo gini. Padahal ni chapter masih tergolong permulaan, kok gue begini?. Selesai chapter gue datengin tuh author (ai sembunyi). Kalo tanya ke anak-anak (Mikuo dkk.) malah digoda'in, tanya Rin apalagi?!.

Jujur aja kalo lihat muka Rin yang manis kaya' gulali en unyu-unyu muka gue jadi panas+merah cabe padahal gue lagi gak makan cabe. Sekarang gue lagi sama Rin di atap sekolah yang selalu kosong melompong berdua. Gengku? tau tuh anak-anak, kayaknya sengaja ninggalin gue deh. Gue agak canggung sekarang. Kami duduk di bangku panjang di sudut atap sambil makan bekal karena sekarang istirahat. Aku melirik wajahnya. Tampak mempesona di mataku saat ia memandang langit.

"Nee, Len" panggilan Rin membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menengok kepadanya.

"Apa?" dia menutup kotak bekalnya.

"Apakah...jalan yang kuambil ini sekarang benar ya?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung. Dia menoleh ke aku.

"Apakah menolong orang dibalik bayang-bayang itu benar?" aku melihat mata azurenya yang sama denganku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan yang sesungguhnya kepada semuanya tapi rasanya tercekat di tenggorokan dan saat itu aku berpikir nanti dikira sombong, aku tak mau itu.." aku melihat kegelisahan di matanya. Ia menunduk ke bawah. Aku memandang langit yang jernih.

"Menurutku jadi kuat itu tak apa-apa. Jadi kuat untuk melindungi sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya menyembunyikan kekuatan sama saja bohong. Kalau kau ingin kuat jadilah kuat tetapi kau juga harus melihat sekitarmu, jangan menanggung beban sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Perumpamaannya begini. Tanganmu terasa dingin dan kau menghangatkannya dengan cara menggenggam tanganmu sendiri. Walaupun kau genggam tanganmu sangat erat tanganmu akan terluka, sama seperti saat menggenggam pedang sangat erat. Jadi, kau tidak bisa menghangatkan tanganmu sendirian karena tangan ini juga perlu digenggam orang lain untuk menghangatkannya, begitu (teori gak jelas dari ai-_-')" dia mengangguk mengerti.

Bel pun berbunyi. Ya elah, bel pengganggu. Kami berdua bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu tangga. Tetapi ia berhenti melangkah.

"Len."

"Hng?" dia berbalik lalu tersenyum manis. Manis sekali (penyaring otome?!).

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku juga mendengarkanku" aku jadi salting dibuatnya. Wajahku agak memerah. Aku memalingkan mukaku.

"S-sama-sama" akhirnya kami berdua turun dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

.

**Rin POV**

Hyaaa, kok daritadi aku gak bisa bilang maaf ya sama Len? kalian pasti tahulah chapter sebelumnya tuh aku gak sengaja meluk Len pas nangis, hujan juga. Kyaaa, memalukan sekali! apalagi dilihat sama temen-temennya. Kenapa chapter sebelumnya aku harus begitu?. Nanti selesai nih chapter gue bunuh si author (ai minggat). Aku harus bawa kue apa ya? *lho? gak nyambung*. Aku membuka pintu kelasku lalu duduk di bangkuku sambil menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba aku melihat kertas bertuliskan 'tarik' di kolong mejaku. Jebakan? aku menariknya dan muncul gambar aneh yang tidak kuketahui. Aih, anak-anak pada gak lucu ah. Kulihat ada beberapa anak-anak yang memperhatikanku sambil cekikikan. Minta geger.

GREEEK! guru pun muncul dari balik pintu rapuh kelas kami. Itu Kiyoteru-sensei, wali kelas kami. Kami memberi hormat dan duduk kembali.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, mungkin kalian akan terkejut mendengarnya tetapi ada perombakan kelas dadakan secara besar-besaran dari kepala sekolah kita jadi...saya akan mengumumkan nama-nama yang pindah ke kelas lain" para murid jadi ricuh mendengar pengumuman dari Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku? ora popo~. Enjoy aja kale~!

"Yang pindah ke kelas 1-2 itu,

**Gumi Megpoid**

**Kaiko Shion**

**Ted Kasane**

kelas 1-3 yaitu,

**Luka Megurine**

**Rin Kagami**

**IA**

kelas 1-4 adalah,

**Mayu**

**Neru Akita**

**Piko Utatau**

**SeeU**

setelah itu blablabla" aah, akhirnya aku pindah juga dari kelas membosankan ini.

"Perpindahan berlaku mulai besok. Yang tidak dipanggil namanya akan tetap berada di kelas ini, sekian. Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman..."

.

.

**Normal POV**

Pulang sekolah...

Len dkk. yang berjalan di lorong lantai bawah tidak sengaja melihat Rin yang lewat dengan membawa sebuah kardus kecil berwarna biru muda (teal). Lalu mereka menghampiri Rin.

"Kamu bawa apa? bom?" Rin menoleh.

"Ah ini? ini kardus penting milik Hatsune Miku-san, kata orang-orang sih. Tertinggal di dekat tangga. Aku ingin mengembalikan tetapi sepertinya orangnya sudah pulang."

"Hatsune Miku? berikan aja ke Mikuo! dia kan kakaknya!" Gakupo menunjuk Mikuo yang sedang meminum jus neginya(?).

"Eh, beneran? ya sudah kalau begitu. , tolong berikan ini ke Miku-san ya!" Rin memberikan kardus itu ke Mikuo lalu ia berjalan pergi. Mikuo memandang kardus milik adiknya.

'Ini kan... kardus yang isinya negi's stuff edisi lengkap+limited edition yang sengaja disembunyikan dariku itu ya?' pikir Mikuo sambil mengintip sedikit ke dalam kardus berbau spesial itu.

"Oh iya, !" panggil Rin. Mikuo dan yang lainnya menoleh.

"Tolong jangan bilang kalo yang nemuin itu aku! bilang aja kau yang nemuin! terima kasih!" Rin berjalan lagi.

"Hmm...dia menyembunyikan identitasnya lagi ya..." Len melihat Rin yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Esoknya...

Rin sepertinya berangkat lebih pagi hari ini. Ia sudah rapi dengan seragamnya. Kemeja putih lengan panjang dan dasi pita abu-abu dirangkapi sweater cream berlogo Crypton High School. Roknya berwarna abu-abu se-lutut. Tak lupa akan blazer abu-abu berlogo yang menggambarkan kebanggaan Crypton High.

"Aku berangkat!" Rin keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

.

Sesampainya di sekolahnya, Rin langsung naik dan langsung mengarah ke kelas barunya, 1-3. Di kelas masih tampak sedikit anak. Ia duduk di sembarang tempat dan sepertinya kalian tahu, ia duduk di posisi yang sama dengan yang dulu, di pojok belakang sebelah jendela. Tempat favorit gitu. Rin meletakkan tasnya dan duduk. Ia menguap tanda masih mengantuk. Berhubung masih agak lama masuknya ia pun tidur menghadap tembok.

.

Sementara itu Len side...

Len beserta kawan-kawannya berjalan ke ruang kelas mereka yang baru.

"Haha, tak kusangka kita semua berada di kelas yang sama ya. Sungguh ajaib!" kata Kaito sambil memakan es krimnya (pagi-pagi sudah makan es krim?). Mereka tiba di depan kelas mereka, kelas 1-3. Mikuo menggeser pintu kelas.

"Yaa...memang suatu ke..be..tu...lan?" suara Mikuo semakin mengecil dan pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari sesuatu di dalam.

"Ada apa Miku...o?" Gakupo juga nge-freeze.

"Lho, kalian napa?" tanya Kaito yang masih tidak mengerti keadaan. Mikuo menarik Len yang ada di belakangnya.

"E-eh, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mikuo langsung menunjuk makhluk di pojokan. Len melihat tujuan telunjuk Mikuo yang akhirnya mengarah ke seorang gadis berambut kuning yang tertidur di pojokan.

"Itu kan..." *ai: ahh, pada lebay semua kalian!(gebukin)*

"Nii-san?" terdengar suara perempuan yang berjalan ke arah gerombolan laki-laki keren bin ajaib itu. Mikuo menoleh karena tampaknya suara itu tidak asing baginya.

"Miku?" gadis yang dipanggil Miku itu tersenyum senang.

"Nii-san masuk kelas ini? senangnya! aku juga di sini!" seru Miku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Eh, Luka?" yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Gakupo?" Luka bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Gakupo.

"Kamu di sini?" Luka mengangguk. Mereka berdua langsung berkicau nge-tweet (authornya aja gak punya tweet -_-').

"Hoho, ada apa ini? semuanya kumpul dalam satu kelas? ajaib ya?" Kaito melipat tangannya ala jin sumur lumutan. Len menghampiri Rin yang mulai bangun karena kelas mulai ramai.

"Rin" Rin yang masih setengah sadar menengadah melihat Len yang sudah di depannya.

"Shota?" Rin mengucek-kucek matanya lalu ia tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Kamu eh, kalian semuanya kok di sini?" tanya Rin yang menengok Mikuo dkk. yang masih bincang-bincang di depan kelas.

"Kami semua masuk kelas ini, kamu juga ya?" Rin mengangguk. Waah, Len tampaknya berbunga-bunga bangkai(?). Lalu Len duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Aku duduk di sebelahmu ya!"

"Terserah" asek asek!. Len menaruh tasnya dan duduk di bangku sebelah Rin.

"Ajaib ya semuanya yang berhubungan bisa sekelas gini" Len menengok gerombolannya yang masih ngobrol.

"Iya..." KRIIIING! Bel masuk berbunyi. Anak-anak mulai menempati satu-persatu bangku. Urutannya sih begini, Rin dipojok belakang dekat jendela, Len sebelahnya, Kaito sebelah Len, Miku depan Rin, Mikuo di sebelah Miku, Gakupo ada di sebelah Mikuo. Ngumpul berjamaah di belakang deh. Guru memasuki kelas 1-3.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! perkenalkan, saya Okurine Luka (bener gak sih?) dan saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian!" kata Okurine-sensei dengan senyum bersemangat. Mungkin guru yang baik?. Rin menopang dagunya malas.

.

Waktu cepat berlalu dan sekarang saatnya pulang. Len menengok dan bertanya-tanya karena sejak tadi, mungkin sekitar 15 menit yang lalu Rin ijin ke kamar kecil dan sampai saat ini belum kembali juga. Len jadi khawatir kalau misalnya Rin tersesat *yang bener aja*. Mikuo dkk. menghampiri Len.

"Mana Rin-chan?" tanya Kaito. Len hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu tergeser dan tampaklah Rin kembali tapi penampilannya saat ini membuat Len, Mikuo, Kaito, Gakupo, dan anak-anak yang masih di kelas terkejut. Bagaimana lagi karena saat ini Rin penuh luka, rambutnya acak-acakan dan ada darah di dahi dan sikunya juga bekas darah di sampig bibirnya. Rin berjalan tertatih tetapi santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ke arah bangkunya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia pun mengambil tasnya.

"Kamu kenapa?! penuh luka begitu!"

"Habis jatuh dari tangga!" Rin menjawab asal. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas tapi tangannya diraih oleh Len yang membuat Rin meringis kesakitan karena luka di sikunya. Len menariknya mendekat.

"Kamu habis darimana? arena gulat?" Rin memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku habis dari toilet! aku kan sudah bilang sensei tadi!"

"Terus kenapa kamu luka?" Luka langsung menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Bukan kamu!" Luka lalu ber-oh ria. Garing ah.

"Rin-chan, kalau ada sesuatu bilang saja!" Kaito bersimpati XL Telkomsel*lho?*. Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bergetar seperti ingin... . Rin melepaskan tangan Len dan berlari keluar.

"Woi Rin, tunggu! mau kemana kamu?!" Len dkk. mengejar Rin yang pada akhirnya berhenti di...

"Kamu memang suka atap sekolah ini ya?" Len berjalan ke arah Rin yang bersandar di pagar pembatas sambil menangis.

"Pasti para gadis-gadis ya?" tanya Mikuo. Rin masih menangis. Semuanya tak tahu harus apa. Lalu Len menepuk lembut kepala Rin.

"Baka, kau ini kan cewek tertangguh di sekolah, harusnya jangan menangis begini dong! ceritakan saja masalahmu dan kami akan percaya kepadamu!" Rin mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Wajah dan tangannya tampak basah terkena air matanya. Rin terdiam. Tepukan lembut di kepalanya membuat ia teringat pada seorang lelaki seumurannya yang ia janjikan tidak akan menangis lagi di depan orang-orang. Rin menghapus air matanya.

"Gomen, minna" semuanya tersenyum.

"Begitu dong! eh, lebih baik kita rawat lukamu dulu ke UKS" akhirnya Len dkk. mengantar Rin ke UKS. Dibalik tembok ternyata ada yang mendengar itu semua.

"Awas kau, Kagami! kubuat hidupmu sengsara! tak ada yang boleh mendekati Lenku!"

"Neru, ayo pulang!"

"Ah, baik!"

**TBC**

* * *

ai: gaje ya, reader...? maaf kalau semakin lama chapternya semakin aneh aja. Author lagi stress karena harus memulihkan pelajaran dari kelas-kelas sebelumnya buat UNAS nanti. Sebelumnya ai juga sakit paketan, hehe. Do'a-in biar lulus UNAS terus bisa menciptakan fic lagi.

All chara: amiiin *banca'an, tumpengan, selametan*

ai: belum UNAS kok udah selametan? mana ai gak diajak lagi!

all chara: *ngacangin author*

ai: ...au ah terang. Gomen, ai lamaaa banget updatenya. Ai berusaha cari tempat internet, tapi apa daya kalo Len pendek (Len: WOIII!) jadi mungkin update chapter akan lebih lama? do'akan saja tidak selama(nya) itu oke?

Rin: *nongol* yaho!

Len: *bawa perban* oi Rin, kamu belum diobatin malah ngilang tahunya ke sini

ai: Rin, sementara ini kau libur saja, lagian yang bacain disclaimer, review, dll. OC-ku kok! itu mereka habis keluar dari tahanan chara fandom lain! *nunjuk*

Lilia: Halo, namaku Lilianarda Shiroi, salam kenal! *angel smile*

Yuri: aku Yuri Kuroi, mau kuantar ke neraka? (layanan servis) *devil aura*

ai: senangnya kalian datang lagi! *peluk Lilia*

Lilia: ai-sama lelah ya? mau kubuatkan teh?

Yuri: nyoh! *lempar ramuan basi dalam wadah granat*

ai: YANG BENER AJA!

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lilia: Yuri-chan, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan!

Yuri: au ah gelap

ai: gelap mak-mu kemping! lampu watt gini gelap?! darimana aja kau?!

Yuri: lebaynya mulai... ayo baca review *males*, *kacangin author*

ai: Yu-chan jahat~

Lilia: tenang ya, ai-sama! nanti Yuri-chan adapat balasannya kok!

ai: Lili-chan baik~ yuk bales review sama-sama, Lili-chan!

Lilia: baik, ai-sama! dengan senang hati! *angel smile*

* * *

**Chisami Fuka**

**Wah nge-review lagi! *nari-nari gaje***

**Iya dong! ai sengaja ngedeketin tuh Rin ama Len biar lengket*lho?***

**ai: Len, aku mau tanya!**

**Len: apa?**

**ai: kamu kok berani meluk Rin?*to the point***

**Len: *blushing*ng-nggak ada cara lain! masa' gue harus ngelawak pas dia nangis 1 liter?! itu kan juga...itu...Rin...**

**Rin: apa, Len?**

**Len: gak ada apa-apa!**

**ai: Len malu-malu kucing neh~!**

**Lupakan typo, pusatkan membaca!*ditendang***

**Udah update!**

**Hikaru Kisekine**

**hore-hore!*lonjak-lonjak***

**Yap, benar sekali! ai gak sengaja lho!**

**Nih update!**

**Namikaze Kyoko**

**ai: Len, lu ternyata punya ortu yang pengertian ya!*dramatisir***

**Len: siapa ortuku?! gue gak ingat punya ortu! yang bikinin gue kan Master!**

**ai: kamu udah besar ya~ *ngacangin Len***

**Len: haah! bah! air bah! rebah! penebah! teserah lo aja! *pergi***

**Ya begitulah, saya nanya ke satpam perumahan saya tapi malah dijawab,**

**"garis itu adalah sebuah garis yang dibuat untuk menghubungkan dan membatasi sesuatu dengan daya panjang yang infinite dan garis itu-" terus gue tinggal pergi tuh satpam yang masih jelasin tentang garis panjang kali lebar kali tinggi *semua itu bo'ong***

**Udah update!**

**Miss165Silent**

**Arigato! gue kan emang keren! **

**(Miss165Silent beserta staff dan chara muntah berjamaah dan masuk berita panas)**

**Gak sekalian 4 jempol? (tambah jempol kaki) *lha?* delivery ke 14045, kami antar *BGM* (gak nyambung)**

**Masih ada typo? saat hari dimana ai ngetik ini ai baru tahu kalo setelah tanda petik (") harus huruf kapital, dijelasin bapak guru Bhs. Indonesia kami yang tercinta. Tepat sekali ya?. Ya.. sudah ai perbaiki di chapter ini, kalo masih ada kekurangan bilang aja, oke?. Trims buat kritik en sarannya ^_^b.**

**Sudah update!**

**Queen Devil**

**ya gak papa, yang penting review! .**

**ai juga gak sabar *lhalho?***

**Ni udah lanjut! arigato sudah repiew!**

**Air Tear**

**AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!**

**((\(o)/))**

**Arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou! moga yang do'ain ai dapet balasannya, amiiin.**

**ai akan tetap bersemangat sampai akhir hayat! *lebay ah!***

**Kuro Yuuko**

**Heeh? gak enak? ada gledek ya? becanda ding! fic ini always sunny!**

**Eeeh..? oke, ai akan berusaha mengurangi! *kalo ingat***

**Kyaaaaaaaaaa! makasih udah dibilang bagus! **

**Len: author lebay...-_-'**

**ai: terus, apakah aku harus bilang 'WOW' sambil ambil pisang lu?!**

**Len: Oh my darling pisang(?)**

**Thanks udah nge-repiew! ^.^**

**MayHakk23**

**Ni udah ai lanjutin, tapi maaf ai gak bisa update kilat semudah itu... -,-**

* * *

**Makacih udah di fav! senangnya!**

**Sekali lagi trims udah do'ain ai dan reviewnya! ai seneng banget! \(^~^)/**

**sudah update! ^_^b**

So,

Mind to Review? *sujud ala Atlantis?*


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Perfect Melody Story**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid is not mine!**

**Warning!**

**aneh, gak guna, ada bahasa gaoel, banyak typo, dll., dsb., dst.**

**Bisa menyebabkan:**

**gangguan pencernaan, hidung tersumbat, mual-mual, diare, tak bisa berkedip, melongo, bengong, tubuh tidak bisa digerakkan, laptop atau hp rusak karena kemungkinan terbanting dengan tidak sengaja atau sengaja, dsb.**

**Jika penyakit masih berlanjut hubungi klinik Tong Fang!**

**Rate:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**friendship, romance**

**Pair:**

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len kagamine**

**Summary:**

**Rin Kagami adalah cewek tangguh dan pemarah. Banyak yang mengeluh tentang sikapnya dan terdengar jelas di telinga Rin. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia menyembunyikan tangisannya saat tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi, bagaimana jika tangisan itu dilihat oleh geng cowok populer yang dipimpin oleh Len Kagamine?**

**RnR Please!**

**ENJOY!**

.

_"Hiks...hiks..."_

_"Kamu kenapa?" gadis kecil itu menengadah. _

_"Aku...hiks...aku tersesat..." bocah kecil itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Ayo, kita cari orang tuamu sama-sama!" senyum bocah kecil itu..._

_._

_"Oh ayolah... kau kan hanya kusuruh menyapu halaman ini, kenapa kau tidak mau? aku kan kakak kelasmu!" bentak seorang anak kepada gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Ta..tapi kan...harusnya senpai ya-"_

_"Sudah! pokonya kamu yang harus bersihkan! aku harus pergi bermain sebelum ketahuan ibuku!" anak laki itu melemparkan sapu ke arah gadis kecil itu dan mengenai dahi si gadis. Gadis itu terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Dahinya mulai keluar darah. Bocah itu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di halaman sekolah yang penuh dengan dedaunan coklat yang gugur. Bisa dikatakan ratusan daun, bahkan lebih. Gadis itu terpaksa bangkit dan mengambil sapu lalu membersihkan dedaunan sambil menangis dalam kesunyian._

_"Ah..di sini rupanya! kamu d-" seorang bocah yang pernah menolongnya datang dan melihat dahi gadis itu yang berdarah dan gadis itu juga menangis._

_"Kamu kenapa? jangan menangis..."_

_._

_"Jangan pergi! Aku ingin bersamamu! Aku kesepian! Aku ikut!"_

_"Dengar ya, walaupun aku harus pergi tapi ingat pesanku! Jangan mudah menangis di hadapan orang lain. Tunjukkan amarahmu sehingga kamu terlihat kuat. Sampai aku kembali, pegang janji ini baik-baik, oke?" gadis itu terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking bocah itu._

_"Sayonara, Rin."_

.

**~^"v"^"v'*'v"^"v"^~**

**-~^"^~Our Perfect Melody Story~^"^~-**

**-~*by. airi shirayuki*~-**

_**-~v"v~Chapter 4 : The Past and the Boy~v"v~**_

**~^"v"^"v'*'v"^"v"^~**

**Rin POV**

Sudah sekitar 3 hari aku berada di kelas 1-3 sejak perpindahan itu. Aku mulai memiliki beberapa teman tapi tidak seakrab seperti biasanya. Namanya Hatsune Miku dan Luka Megurine. Miku adalah adik Mikuo yang lahirnya hanya beda 10 menit dan Luka bisa dibilang "bukan pacar tapi akrab sekali" dengan Gakupo, yah teman masa kecil sih. Aku? aku masih seperti biasa. Pemarah, dibenci, dijaili, dijadikan bahan obrolan, dll. Terkenal kan aku? (ai: gitu aja bangga *di buldoser Rin*). Aku, Miku, Luka, dan para gerombolan laki aneh bin ajaib selalu bersama-sama. Yah aku tahu, banyak tatapan kebencian ditujukan pada kami (aku, Miku, Luka) khususnya aku karena kami akrab dengan geng ajaib itu.

Kalian tahu? sejak chapter lalu dimana aku kembali ke kelas dengan babak belur, hari-hari berikutnya aku masih saja diganggu dan dijaili oleh anak-anak yang sama. Mau tahu siapa? kasih tau gak ya? gak ah! rahasia Illahi :P. Miku dan Luka tidak setuju dengan aku yang selalu di bully dan aku tidak melawan. Bahkan Miku sampai menawarkan kartu asuransi kepadaku. Aduh lebaynya... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa cewek sepertiku ada yang mau melindungi diriku?. Aku..juga bertanya-tanya...kapan... dia akan kembali ya...? sudah 7 tahun...aku menunggumu...cepatlah kembali...dan lihatlah aku yang sekarang...kumohon... . Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata di pipiku.

"Rin, kamu kenapa?" sebuah suara membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Ah, Len to rupanya. Aku lupa kalau sekarang aku sedang bersama Len dan Kaito mendiskusikan tentang kerja kelompok untuk tugas IPA.

"Rin, aku bertanya padamu, kenapa? kok nangis gitu?" aku spotan menghapus air dari pipiku yang mulai basah.

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok! Aku hanya sedikit ngantuk" jawabku bohong. Len hanya mengangguk.

"E iya, jadinya gimana? kerjain dimana nih tugasnya?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Eh eto... di rumahku nanti gimana? kebetulan orangtuaku ke luar kota dan kembali tengah malam nanti" Kataku malas. Len tampak berpikir.

"Nanti ya...kayaknya aku gak ada acara apa pun yosh! oke, nanti pulang sekolah ya!" aku mengangguk asal. Kaito juga mengangguk senang.

.

Pulang sekolah...

"Rin, ayo!" kata Len. Aku mengangguk. Kami bertiga (aku, Len, Kaito) pergi ke rumahku meninggalkan Mikuo, Miku, Luka, Gakupo. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Mungkin sekitar 1 kiloanlah. Biasa to?. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 24 jam *bo'ong* akhirnya kami tiba di kediaman keluarga Kagami *BGM*.

"Hmm...jadi ini rumahmu ya, Rin-chan?" tanya Kaito sambil melihat luar rumah.

"Gak, rumahnya orang! ya iyalah! jangan tanya hal konyol!" aku membukakan pintu runah yang masih terkunci. Setelah terbuka aku mempersilahkan Len dan Kaito masuk lalu menyuruh mereka duduk. Lihat kan, aku ini anak sopan! (ai: gitu aja bangga *digilas Rin*).

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tawarku.

"Ouh, gak usah repot-repot kok, Rin-chan!" kata Kaito. Aku tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa, di keluargaku kami harus memuliakan tamu. Aku tak keberatan kok!" kataku sambil memasuki dapur.

"Hee...begitu...kalau gak membuat repot Rin-chan ya gak apa sih, ya Len?" Len mengangguk.

"Aku teh saja cukup."

"Ok!" aku langsung membuatkan teh untuk Kaito.

"Rin, di rumahmu gak ada teh rasa es krim ya?" aku langsung pikir,'teh? rasa es krim?'

"Kaito! jangan minta aneh-aneh! memang kau pernah merasakan teh rasa es krim? kalo es krim rasa teh baru ada!" Len memarahi Kaito yang masih berwajah polos.

"Eeh...tapi, aku pernah coba kok! teh kujatuhkan es krim dengan sengaja. Enak kok!" aku dan Len serempak kaget.

"Beneran dicoba!?" Kaito hanya mengangguk senang. Aduh, ternyata aku jadi tahu bagaimana asal-usul panggilan bakaito -_-'.

"Len, kau mau apa?" tanyaku dari dapur.

"Seadanya saja!" seadanya? aku membuka kulkas. Hng? ada jus pisang? siapa? otou-san kah yang menaruhnya? tanpa babibu aku mengambilnya. Setelah itu aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan memberikan minuman kepada dua orang yang sedang bercanda.

"JUS PISANG?!" teriak Len. Aku pun kaget.

"Eh kenapa? gak suka ya? sor-"

"Kamu kok tahu kesukaanku...? pisang..." ry? ternyata Len itu penggemar pisang ya? baru tahu. Eh? jus pisang? itu kan kesukaannya 'dia'? dia dan Len ternyata sama ya, lucu juga. Tingkahnya juga hampir sama. Kalau dia sudah kembali mungkin akan akrab dengan Len, hihi. Kami mulai mengerjakan tugas IPA berkelompok sampai jam 8 malam. Len dan Kaito berpamitan pulang.

"Ja nee, Rin-chan! jaga diri baik-baik ya! kunci pintu tutup jendela!" pesan Kaito dari aga kejauhan sana.

"Iya! tenang saja! bye!" teriakku. Mereka berdua perlahan menjauh dari rumahku. Aku segera mengunci rumah dan beranjak ke tempat tidur.

.

_**"Rin, jangan menangis ya..."**_

_**"Aku pasti...akan melindungimu!"**_

_**"Jangan sering nangis dong, cengeng lho!"**_

_**"Awas, Rin!"**_

_**"Hihi...kau lucu, Rin!"**_

_**"Rin, bagiku, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri..."**_

_**"Rin..."**_

.

"Ayolah Rin, bangun!" aku terbangun dengan tidak elitenya. Aku merasakan pipiku basah. Atapnya bocor ya?. Aku melihat okaa-san di depanku sambil berkacak pinggang. Yak mulai, ceramah pagi bersama Nyonya Kagami...

"Haah... kenapa kau harus selalu kesiangan? beruntung ini hari Minggu. Dasar..." aku yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya menghempaskan tubuh di kasurku dan kembali tidur.

"BANGUNNN!" JDUAAARRR!. Lupakan soal BGM tadi. Biar agak dramatisir loh! :P.

.

Aku mengganti bajuku. Hari ini aku ingin pergi ke pusat kota untuk membeli kue manju rasa jeruk (emang ada?) di toko langgananku. Asal kalian tahu, penjual beserta pemilik toko itu pun sudah kenal denganku sejak jaman kakek-kakek salto a.k.a sejak umurku sekitar 5 tahunan. Waktu itu aku masih unyu-unyunya, dan sekarang pun aku masih unyu (ai: Hoek! *digilas Rin*). Sekarang aku memakai atasan sleeveless lace + camisole warna oranye, terus Accordion-Pleat Skirt putih, moon bag orange, pita putihku. Aku memakai wedge heelsku yang tentu saja berwarna orange jeruk! Wahaha!.

"Okaa-san, aku pergi dulu!" kataku sambil membuka pintu depan rumah.

"Iya, hati-hati ya!" teriak okaa-san dari dalam. Aku berjalan menyusuri gang yang kaya' kabel mbulet dan akhirnya sampai di pusat pertokoan. Toko langgananku ada di dekat taman kota.

SKIP (karena authornya malas...*lempar obor*)

Aku duduk di kursi taman sambil memakan manju jerukku. Ah...santainya~. Aku memejamkan mata untuk merasakan hembusan angin. Tiba-tiba...

"Yo, Rin" aku membuka mataku dan mencari asal suara yang ternyata ada di belakang kursi. Len.

"Oh, yo! Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanyaku sambil bergeser. Memberi ruang untuk Len duduk. Len duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku? Aku sih jalan-jalan, kamu ngapain di sini sendirian?" tanya Len balik. Aku menunjukkan bungkusan berisi manju orangeku. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Lalu kami terdiam. Len memandang langit di atas kami yang jernih. Kulirik dia, sepintas seperti 'dia' tapi, mana mungkin bukan? Kalau itu 'dia' pasti sudah kenal aku dan menyapaku saat pertama bertemu kembali. Lagipula, rambut Len berwarna pirang nyentrik sementara 'dia' itu hitam. Tapi, matanya. Mata Len selalu mengingatkanku akan 'dia'. Mata biru yang sejernih langit dan sebening air. Mata yang penuh dengan kebebasan dan kelembutan seseorang yang memilikinya. Setiap aku melihat mata itu, rasanya selalu ingin menangis. Merindukan seseorang yang ingin sekali kutemui dari dulu juga...orang yang membuatku menjadi orang yang kuat. Tetapi tetap saja, mungkin saat ia mengetahui bahwa aku masih cengeng begini, mungkinkah dia marah? Sedih? Atau tertawa? Aku tak tahu.

"Ri.."

Seandainya...

"Rin"

Aku...

"RIN!" aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku setelah aku mendengar suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang di sampingku ini, Len. Kulihat Len memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Oah! Kau dari kemarin isinya melamun terus! ada apa sih?!" Aku tersenyum miris sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal agar dia tidak curiga.

"Gak apa-apa kok! Aku cuman agak ngantuk belakangan ini...!" Tampaknya Len agak curiga padaku tetapi ia menghapus kecurigaan itu. Ia berdiri dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Kau kosong?" aku mengangguk pelan sambil mendongak ke atas tempat di mana wajahnya berada. Wajahnya agak gelap karena tertutup sinar matahari yang disudut pandangku tepat di belakang kepalanya. Kaya' siluet aja neh-_-'.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke taman ria di dekat sini! Katanya sih baru buka, mau?" Taman ria? Mataku langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Ngg...sepertinya kau mau..." Kata Len. Sepertinya ia melihat mataku yang imut ini (ai: *pukul-pukul dinding*). Lalu, aku dan Len pergi ke taman hiburan dekat taman kota tadi. Jalan kaki mungkin cuma 15 menit doang. Ditambah berhenti lampu merah, diantara kerumunan orang jalan, ngepot sedikit ke toko pakaian yang akhirnya langsung ditarik Len, dll, dsb, dst. Tadaaa! Kami tiba di Crypton Park! Taman hiburan yang baru dibuka kemarin ini taman hiburan terbesar di kotaku lho!. Aku lonjak-lonjak senang sampai-sampai dikira kelinci yang lepas dari kandang buaya(?).

"Nee..nee.., Len. Ayo cepat masuk! Aku gak sabar!" Aku menunggu Len yang masih membeli tiket di depan gerbang taman itu.

"Iya..iya..sabar, Rin!" Akhirnya kami memasuki taman hiburan tersebut. Di dalam, kami berdua bersenang-senang! Kami berdua bahkan mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama. Aku dan Len naik Roller Coaster 2 kali, kami sangat bersemangat menaiki wahana yang terbilang ekstrim, sempat dikira kami kakak-adik karena rupa kami yang hampir sama. Siangnya sekitar jam 14.02 kami beristirahat di kafe open air. Aku memesan orange juice sementara Len pesan banana split.

"Tadi benar-benar asyik ya!" Kataku senang. Len tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Iya! Aku sampai ingin naik Jet Rider lagi lho!"

"Ah betul! Jet Rider memang wahana yang hebat ya!" Sambungku. Kami berdua bercanda bersama. Eeeeehhhh...tunggu dulu... . Bukankah...bukankah ini seperti...kencan..?!. Aku uring-uringan gak jelas. Len menatapku bingung.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanyanya. Aku langsung menggeleng berat.

"Ti...tidak ada apa-apa! Hehehe...!"

"Haah...kamu cewek teraneh yang pernah kutemui" Kata Len menopang dagu sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Semburat kecil tersirat di pipiku. Aku agak canggung, kenapa ya?.

"A..apa maksud perkataanmu...?" Tanyaku malu-malu. Dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya kan jelas, di sekolah kamu layaknya ditaktor tapi sebenarnya kamu cukup periang" Eh? Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan!?.

"Waaa! Kau membuatku bingung!" Aku yang nervous ini tanpa berpikir langsung memukul-mukul Lan yang tidak bersalah. Ungg...tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa senang dan ringan? Begitu di dekat Len hatiku jadi nyaman...sama seperti 'dia'.

16.30... Aku dan Len sekarang ada di bianglala. Sebenarnya aku yang menyeret untuk naik ke sini, peace '_'V. Pemandangan kota dan langit sore terlihat indah di dalam sini. Aku terpesona melihatnya sementara Len tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

" Sungguh pemandangan yang indah ya..." Kataku sambil tetap melihat ke luar kaca.

"Ya. Ini pemandangan yang sama kulihat saat naik pesawat ke sini." Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebelum aku di sini aku tinggal di itulah yang hanya kuingat. Waktu umurku 13 tahun, aku kecelakaan dan mengalami amnesia. Aku kehilangan sebagian besar memori dalam ingatanku. Aku pergi ke Amerika saat umur 10 tahun dan sebelumnya aku pernah tinggal di Jepang, di daerah ini tepatnya. Lalu aku kembali lagi ke sini saat umur 15 tahun. Itulah yang dikatakan orangtuaku." Len tersenyum kecil sambil melihat langit senja.

"Ouh, tidak kusangka hidupmu begitu... . Sebenarnya dulu aku mempunyai teman laki-laki yang selalu melindungiku. Kuanggap dia seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku begini juga karena dia. Yang memberiku keberanian. Tapi, saat aku berumur 9 tahun dia pindah ke tempat yang tak bisa kuraih. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih menunggunya." Aku tersenyum miris. Len tampak iba kepadaku.

"Walaupun ceritanya berbeda sepertinya kita senasib ya" Lanjut Len tersenyum simpul. Aku memandang langit senja berwarna oranye kemerahan, terlukis dengan indahnya saat gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih tampak terkena warna senja itu.

"Sepertinya..."

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, Len! Aku sangat senang! Yah, minimal beban-bebanku terasa agak ringan" Aku tersenyum ke arah Len yang juga tersenyum.

"Begitu, ya sudah. Mau kuantar sampai pulang?"

"E-eh, gak usah! Aku gak mau ngerepotin kamu lebih jauh!" tolakku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak apa, lagian hari mulai malam, gak baik kalo perempuan pulang sendiri, ya kan'?" Betul juga sih. terpaksa aku menerima tawarannya. Kami berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan Crypton Park dan menuju ke rumahku. Sekitar hampir 1/2 jam perjalanan akhirnya sampai di depan rumahku.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas semuanya, Len."

"Sama-sama! Sudah ya, Jya!" Perlahan-lahan punggung Len yang kuihat semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

"Okaa-san, tadaima!" Teriakku pelan.

"Okaeri, Rin-chan!" jawab ibuku yang berada di dapur. Aku langsung melesat ke kamar dan membaringkan diri di kasur. Hari ini melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan menurutku. Ternyata enak juga jalan-jalan sama dia. Apalagi dia perhatian dan me- apa yang kupikirkan?. Aku segera menaruh tasku dan pita besarku di meja rias lalu aku turun ke bawah untuk makan malam.

.

.

Hari Senin...

Aku memakan bekalku di bawah pohon sakura sudut taman sekolah sendirian. Ini merupakan tempat favorit keduaku setelah atap di sekolah. Angin berhembus lembut dengan nyanyian pohon dan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang masih mekar berguguran dengan indahnya. Haah... andai hidupku seperti ini, damai dan tentram. Tidak ada satu pun pengganggu seperti-

"Ternyata kau di sini, Kagami" Yap, seperti mereka. Gerombolan trouble maker sekolah sepanjang kasih ibu(?). Dengan tenang aku menutup dan meletakkan bekalku di samping lalu aku berdiri.

"Kenapa lagi? Bukankah kalian sudah puas menghajarku habis-habisan waktu itu? Untung saat itu aku tidak ingin membalas kalian semua, jadi kubiarkan kalian melukaiku sepuasnya, apa itu kurang cukup, Neru?" tanyaku tetap tenang. Neru melipat tangannya sambil tertawa mengejek dan diikuti oleh dua pengikutnya, Mayu dan SeeU.

"Hahahahaha...benar sekali. Saat itu aku sudah puas menghajarmu habis-habisan tapi, kau semakin menjengkelkan! Jangan dekati Len-sama lagi, dasar kampungan! Kau pikir bisa membodohiku? Aku tahu kalau kemarin kalian pergi ke taman ria berdua, bukan? Jawab aku!" Neru mencengkram kerahku. Aku menatapnya tajam lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?! tidak ada yang lucu!" Neru semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Tidak...di sini memang tidak ada yang lucu tapi, kelakuanmu yang membuatku ingin tertawa. Kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ah, dan asal kau tahu saja, yang mengajak ke taman ria saat itu bukan aku, tapi dia sendiri. Jadi, itu bukan salahku. Tidak baik menolak kan?" Amarah Neru memuncak. Neru mengepalkan tangannya dan ingin mendaratkan tangannya di pipiku sepertinya.

"Sialan kau, Kagami!" BUAKK... pukulan itu sukses mendarat di pipiku. Aku pun terjatuh. Pipiku tampak merah dan agak sakit. Aku menengadah ke atas sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Cuma itukah kemampuanmu?" Neru semakin menjadi-jadi. Tampaknya dia ingin memukulku lagi. Aku hanya diam. Kepalan tangannya hampir sampai tapi...

"Berhenti!" Neru terkejut dan memberhentikan pukulannya ke arahku. Aku dan Neru dkk. menoleh ke asal suara berasal. Itu Len.

"Le- Len-sama..." Neru tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selamat, kau termasuk korban 'Yah, ketahuan!'(ai+reader: *tepuk tangan*). Len mendekatiku.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Rin?" aku mengangguk sambil membuang muka. Lalu Len menoleh ke arah Neru dkk. berada.

"Kau, Neru Akita dari kelas 1-4 kan?" Neru dan gerombolannya tampak ketakutan.

"Le- Len-sama...ka-kami hanya...-"

"Kalian yang membuat Rin terluka waktu lalu ya?" Sekarang Neru diam seribu bahasa. Tak bisa berkata-apa-apa lagi. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Le- Len-sam-"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, cepat pergi!" Bentakan Len terdengar cukup keras dan serius di telingaku. Seketika itu Neru dkk. lari meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Rin?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku bangkit dari dudukku sambil membersihkan pakaianku yang tadi sempat kotor.

"Aku tak apa-apa"

"Tapi pipi kirimu luka!" Aku memandang Len sekilas.

"Huh, ini bukan apa-apa lagian, kau mengganggu" Aku meraih bekalku yang ada di bawahku.

"Apanya yang mengganggu?! Jika aku tidak datang tadi kau pasti sudah babak belur!"

"Jika kamu tidak datang pasti rencanaku berhasil!"

"Rencana apa kalau kamu nantinya dipukul setiap hari?!"

"Ini masalahku! Bukan masalahmu!"

"Ini masalahku juga, Rin! Gara-gara aku selalu di dekatmu banyak yang semakin membenci, bukan?!"

"Aku gak mau menyusahkanmu lebih jauh, Len! Ini masalahku sendiri! LEN NO BAKA!" Aku berlari ke atap sekolah, tempat yang setiap harinya aku datangi jika ingin menangis. Aku berlari walaupun menabrak murid-murid yang berada di koridor. Bahkan teguran guru pun aku hiraukan. Aku menaiki tangga sampai akhirnya aku sampai di atap sekolah. Aku membenamkan wajahku di pagar pembatas dan mulai menangis. Perasaanku gundah. Kenapa aku menangis? Buat apa aku menangis? Siapa yang kutangisi? Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Sampai-sampai dia pun datang.

"Rin, gomen." Aku agak mengangkat kepalaku sedikit dan memutar menghadap ke arah dia berada. Aku membelakanginya.

"Aku tahu, harusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua ini tapi, malah kamu yang kena akibatnya..." Aku semakin memutar badanku menghadapnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan mata yang sembab.

"Aku juga minta maaf... Hari ini entah kenapa ingin marah terus. Tapi aku sungguh tak ingin melibatkanmu lebih dari ini.." Len mendekatiku.

"Walaupun kau berkata begitu, aku tetap akan bersamamu karena kau tidak sendirian bukan?" Aku terkejut mendengar kata itu. Aku teringat pada 'dia'. Kata-kata itu sama dengan apa yang dia ucapkan waktu itu.

.

_**"Rin, jangan menanggung beban sendirian. Panggil aku bila kau butuh bantuan. Aku tetap akan bersamamu karena kau tidak sendirian, oke?"**_

.

"Aku akan melindungimu karena aku sudah janji padamu, Rin" Lanjut Len. Oh... kata-kata itu juga sama dengan yang 'dia' ucapkan selalu...

.

_**"Janji adalah janji. Aku akan melindungimu karena itu adalah janjiku."**_

.

Seketika aku menangis lagi. Aku ingat, senyumnya sama dengan Len. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Len. Tawanya juga mirip. Semua begitu mirip dengan orang yang ada di depanku. Oh, jangan katakan jika Len adalah 'dia' karena mereka berdua begitu mirip. Tapi Len tidak tahu apa-apa pastinya. Tapi, apakah Len benar-benar 'dia'? Sosok yang telah membuatku jadi begini? Sosok yang membuatku terpana? Dan juga... sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta? Ya, 'dia' adalah _Cinta Pertamaku_.

**~TBC~**

Ai: Akhirnya...selesai juga chapter 4 ini... *meleleh*. Jujur, sebelum nyelesain chap ini, 1/2 sih... Ai dihadapi dengan UAS! *pecahin kaca* dan yang paling jelek dari semua hasil adalah Bahasa Arab 75, padahal tuh KKM-nya 85. Sedihnya harus remidi...*pundung*. Selesai UAS kelas 9 dikasih jatah 1 hari buat free di sekolah, baru besoknya lagi disambut sama try out. Bayangin itu! *lempar uang(?)*. Ngomong-ngomong, akhir chapter settingnya mesti di atap sekolah ya? *baru nyadar* Tempat spesial neh!. Sudah, waktunya bales review...

**Ayano Futabatei**

**Ini sudah lanjut! *siapin mercon***

**.**

**Miss16Silent**

**Udah lanjut lho! Makacih kalo dibilang tambah bagus! Semoga chapter ini tambah bagus (Len: Beh! *dibom*)!. Amiiiiiiinnnnn! Thanks udah di do'ain!**

**Ups, gomen. Waktu nulis balesan review sudah malem n' Ai lagi gak pake kacamata baca, jadi agak ngelantur. Secara gitu, ai tuh matanya silinder. Gomenne, hehehe...^_^V**

**Ai akan lebih berusaha! Thanks sudah nge-review! :)**

**.**

**Shinichi Rukia**

**Ouh, arigatou udah nge-review lagi! ((\(^v^)/))**

**Makasih udah di fav, senangnya!**

**Iya Rin, jangan bo'ong dong! *bawa pedang* Kita habisi Neru sama-sama!**

**Rin: Kita gemparkan dunia perang sama-sama! *kamu ngapain?***

**Right! Itu Neru yang ngomong lho! Ai yang nulis rasanya juga pingin ngebunuh Neru *bawa alat cukur(?)***

**Oke, ni dah update! Tapi gak bisa ASAP :(**

**.**

**Namikaze Kyoko**

**Wooh...arigatou dibilang keren :)**

**Ya, gunakan imajinasi anda untuk membunuh Neru yang sampai saat ini terbanyak jadi peran antagonis, menurut ai. Dengan begitu, Len yang pendek bisa jadi tinggi dengan ajaibnya (Len: Rin, ada gergaji gak?)**

**Luka? Oh, dia duduk di paling depan bersama saudaranya, Luki. Gitu :D**

**Udah update loh~ (~'u')~**

**.**

** 4ever**

**Yosh, ni dah update (^v)b**

**Sepertinya kamu newbie ya? Haha, jangan formal-formal oke? Ai juga masih tergolong newbie kok! Update kilat itu meng-update fic dengan cepat dalam waktu/hari yang gak terlalu lama sesudah update fic chapter sebelumnya. Bayangin aja paket kiriman kilat! d(,)b *kayak guru aja nih gue-_-'***

**Thanks udah ngereview! ((\(QoQ)/))**

.

Ai: Yap, cukup sudah balesnya. Thanks bagi yang udah mau nge-review, fav, atau pun follow :). Oh ya, sampai lupa. Ini balasan untuk yang nge-review fic ke-dua ai di fandom ini, **Triple Date in Amusement Park!**

**Midorine-N**

**Ai juga gak kebayang, ai juga bikin ini waktu bengong *plak***

**Thanks for the review :D**

**Seina Hanagata**

**Masa' sih bikin ngakak? Ah, jangan-jangan setelah baca ini ada efeknya? 0.0**

**Arigatou udah bilang ni fic paling ancur yang pernah ai buat bagus keren, gak nyangka lho! ^o^v**

**Yap, salam kenal juga! ((\(^w^)/))**

**MiuNaaChan**

**Wah, bener-bener ada efek samping, ngakak XD. Ai juga suka pas Len ngomong! Bener-bener gak nyambung!. Thanks for the review :D**

**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**

**Makacih dibilang lucu. Ni fic ancur emang terlalu simple bahkan bisa membuat mata jadi simple(?). Ups, ni fic ai buat pas lagi bengong tapi keburu jadi ya begitu, hehe ^_^V. Ai juga lupa beri garis untuk batasannya saking gak banyak waktu. Ai usahain lebih baik lagi!**

**Hahaha, emang dibuat gitu kok! Bayangin aja, tapi jangan kaku-kaku kalo dibayangin, oke?**

**Thanks buat kritikan dan sarannya! Ai senang, jadi bisa memperbaiki fic selanjutnya, arigatou! ^u^ Ai akan berjuang! Yey!**

Ai: Sekali lagi thanks udah ngereview fic ancur ai yang kedua ^_^! Jya!

.

-_I've I found you once again, I will punch you and say, __**"This is me right now!"**_

_or, __**"Where are you going?! How many times I waiting for you, hah?!" **__but in my heart I'm gonna say, __**"I miss you so much and I'll never let you go anymore. I love you."**_-

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Perfect Melody Story**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid is not mine!**

**Warning!**

**aneh, gak guna, ada bahasa gaoel, banyak typo, dll., dsb., dst.**

**Bisa menyebabkan:**

**gangguan pencernaan, hidung tersumbat, mual-mual, diare, tak bisa berkedip, melongo, bengong, tubuh tidak bisa digerakkan, laptop atau hp rusak karena kemungkinan terbanting dengan tidak sengaja atau sengaja, dsb.**

**Jika penyakit masih berlanjut hubungi klinik Tong Fang!**

**Rate:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**friendship, romance**

**Pair:**

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len kagamine**

**Summary:**

**Rin Kagami adalah cewek tangguh dan pemarah. Banyak yang mengeluh tentang sikapnya dan terdengar jelas di telinga Rin. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia menyembunyikan tangisannya saat tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi, bagaimana jika tangisan itu dilihat oleh geng cowok populer yang dipimpin oleh Len Kagamine?**

**RnR Please!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

_**-America, East Elementary School, in the past-**_

_**"Students, be quiet! Today, we get a new-comer! a new student! His from Japan. Come in, please!" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata biru masuk ke dalam kelas.**_

_**"His from Japan and came to here because his parents job. Now, please introduce yourself! Can you speak English?" Bocah itu mengangguk.**_

_**"It's first time to me, Let me introduce myself. I'm from Japan, my name is..."**_

* * *

**~^"v"^"v'*'v"^"v"^~**

**-~^"^~Our Perfect Melody Story~^"^~-**

**-~*by. airi shirayuki*~-**

_**-~v"v~Chapter 5 : Memory~v"v~-**_

**~^"v"^"v'*'v"^"v"^~**

* * *

.

**Normal POV**

KRING...

Bel tanda istirahat berdering. Bagi yang merasa tidak betah dan bosan hidup di ruang kelas segera berlari keluar, meninggalkan tempat yang bagi mereka itu neraka. Tapi tidak bagi Rin dan Len. Mereka berdua masih duduk termenung. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pembicaraan dari mereka. Apalagi Rin. Rin agak shock, dan itu terlihat di wajahnya. Kenapa? Pingin tahu? Kepo! *ai dihajar reader*. Itu karena... murid pindahan nyentrik dan mencolok di kelas Rin, yang sekarang berada di tempat duduknya (depan papan tulis) dengan gaya sangat (tidak) sopan. Kakinya ada di atas meja. Rin pasti membatin kalau murid baru itu tidak punya etika dan tata krama, tapi mengapa? Mengapa sekarang dia dikrubuti para cewek?!. Katanya sih, dia adalah model di luar negeri, tepatnya di Amerika.

"Kyaaa! Kita dapat cowok ganteng lagi di kelas kita!" Teriak salah satu gadis.

"Iya! Tapi, kok wajahnya kayak mirip seseorang ya...?"

"Boleh minta tanda tanganmu?!" Teriakan histeris para cewek mengalun membentuk nada yang memekikkan hati(?). Ya, nama orang itu adalah...Rei Kageiro (nama diganti). Seorang model di Amerika yang lagi naik daun dengan tinggi yang lebih dibanding Len (Len: Rin, pinjem Roadrollermu!). Wajahnya mirip Len dan... berambut hitam. Itulah yang membuat Rin shock. Jangan-jangan itu 'dia'. Tapi Rin sedikit kesal juga dengan sikapnya, apalagi saat dia sok di depan guru dan para murid lainnya.

"Rin, ayo ke kantin" Sesaat lamunan Rin buyar dengan suara Len. Rin mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Rin dan Len melewati tempat duduk Rei yang ramai. Sesekali Rin melirik ke arah Rei dan tepatnya rei juga melirik ke arah Rin.

"Oi Rin, nanti kita gak dapat kursi lho!" Panggil Len yang sudah diambang kematian *dibunuh Len* ralat. Diambang pintu kelas. Rin segera berlari ke arah pintu dan pergi bersama Len. Rei masih diam menatapi pintu yang dilalui Rin dan Len. Terdengar suara teriakan para fans di luar sana.

"Kyaaa! Itu Len-sama!"

"Foto! Foto!"

"Tunggu, Len-sama!"

"..." Rei masih diam.

.

"Rin, kamu gak apa-apa? melamun terus" Kata Len sambil membuka kulit pisang putrinya(?).

"Gak apa kok, cuman... sikap anak baru tadi menyebalkan. Rasanya ingin kubentak!" Sekejap Len tertawa.

"Tapi...rasanya dia sangat mirip dengan orang yang kukenal..." Len memberhentikan tawanya dan menatap lurus Rin.

"Seandainya saja...kalau memang benar itu dia...aku..." Tiba-tiba sebuah jitakan pelan di kepala Rin menyadarkannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Ittai!" Ringis Rin sambil memegang kepalanya. Len meminum jus pisangnya dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Oi, Len! Dengarkan aku dong!" Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Len melirik ke arah Rin sambil tetap meminum jusnya. Rin yang merasa di lirik agak canggung.

"A..apaan sih?!" Rona kecil terpampang di pipi Rin. Len yang daritadi diam langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Rin.

"Hehehe...gak apa-apa kok!" Untuk pertama kalinya Rin merasakan degupan yang tidak normal baginya. Rin jadi salting (salah tingkah) sendiri.

"...Huh!" Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba bersikap tsundere. Len pun tertawa. Dan dibalik itu semua ada yang memerhatikan mereka berdua.

"...Rin...Kagami..."

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari oven(?). Terlihat Rin dan Len berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak pulang dengan gengmu? Aku kan bisa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Rin pada Len. Len menoleh.

"Sepertinya, daritadi ada yang membuntutimu terus. Aku punya feeling seperti itu. Tapi..., sepertinya feeling itu tepat. benar kan, Kageiro-san" Len membalikkan badannya dan menatap dinding pagar sekolah, seperti menerawang sesuatu. Hening...

"Apa maksudmu, Len?" Tanya Rin bingung dengan perkataan Len barusan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa agak berat dari balik tembok dan muncullah laki-laki berambut hitam berseragam Crypton High sedang berkacak sebelah pinggang. Itu Rei Kageiro.

"hebat juga kau, Kagamine-san" Len tersenyum, bersamaan dengan Rei. Sementara Rin kebingungan dengan sikap aneh dua laki-laki ini.

"Daritadi kau membuntui Rin terus. Rin yang bodoh ini pun tidak akan tahu, tapi aku tahu itu" Perempatan muncul di dahi Rin. Rin memberikan pukulan sayangnya yang sekarang mendarat di kepala Len. Len pun meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang berhias benjolan manis.

"Apa-apaan sih, Rin?!" Rin melipat tangannya sambil mendengus.

"Aku gak bodoh ya! Asal tahu aja!"

"Kalo gak bodoh berarti baka gitu?" Len mendapat pukulan hangat kedua dari Rin.

"Kamu yang baka! Lagian kamu!" rin menunjuk Rei. Rei menunjuk dirinya tanda bertanya ia dipanggil.

"Iya kamu! Ngapain kamu ngikutin aku?! Jangan-jangan...kamu stalker?!" Kata Rin berwajah horor. Len hanya sweatdrop. Rei langsung tertawa.

"Hahahahaha! Benar sekali. Anggap saja aku ini stalker! Aku mengikutimu karena kupikir kau gadis yang menarik!" Jawab Rei blak-blakan. Len dan Rin bengong dengan alasan Rei.

"Kau pria yang sangat jujur ya..." Kata Len dan Rin bebarengan. Rei berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Len dan Rin. Mobil hitam melintas di depan mereka dan berhenti di depan Rei.

"Lihat saja nanti, Kagami Rin. Kau akan jatuh ke tanganku karena aku ingin semua yang kumau!" Kata Rei, lalu ia masuk ke mobil. Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Len dan Rin.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu? Ayo, Rin." Len melangkah pergi dari tempat tadi diikuti Rin.

.

_**"Hey, Mommy said don't go, little boy!" Tell a woman to a boy. The boy won't hear the woman and running into the street.**_

_**"I can't change my mind, mom! I will go to Japan because I was promise with a girl!" The boy running fastly but unfortunally, he not look his right.**_

_**"Watchout!" BRAAAKKK...**_

_**'It's so dark in here...'**_

.

"!" Rei terbangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa sadar matanya berair. Rei menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hhh...kau dimana...? bahkan aku tak ingat namamu..." Rei menangis dalam kesunyian.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ai : ..., oke Ai minta maaf karena Ai lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget updatenya dan... Chapter ini sangat singkat. Karena tinggal 1 minggu lagi UNAS, sementara Ai tidak update chapter berikutnya sampai selesai,oke?**

**Lilia : Langsung balas review~**

**.**

**Chalice07**

**Pikir aja sampe chap. terakhir :P *ditendang***

**Ai : Rin, kasihan tuh Chalice-san!**

**Rin : *naik roadroller* ya, ada apa?**

**Ai : Ng..nggak ada apa-apa kok... *sweat***

**Yah begitulah, sebenarnya ceritanya baru ketemu pas ngetik langsung :P *digampar***

**Ya, Ai tuh sekolah Islam jadi ada pelajaran Bahasa Arabnya XD. Boleh panggil apa aja kok! Yang penting gak ganggu tetangga *gaje***

**Ni udah update! \./**

**.**

**Namikaze Kyoko**

**Kasih tau gak ya~?**

**Yep, Len emang superhero deh! Tepat banget~ *Len sweatdrop***

**Bye Neru! Mati aja sekalian! *digiles***

**Oke, ni update!**

**.**

** 4ever**

**Eh, gak papa kok! Yang penting kalian semua bisa baca karya Ai udah cukup ^_^**

**Ni update!**

**.**

**Billa neko**

**Ya~ maafkan Ai yang telat update ini! m(_ _)m**

**Ai sudah update lho~!**

**.**

**Berliana-Arnetta03**

**Sudah update! \(^o^)/**

**.**

* * *

**Ai : oke, sekali lagi minta maaf kalo sudah telat update plus chapter yang dikit kayak bayi ulat. So,**

**Review :3**

***manjat bareng spiderman(?)***


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Perfect Melody Story**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

Ai : Hyaaah! Akhirnya UN berakhir juga, tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Semoga nilai Ai memuaskan :) Amiin! .. Oke...oke... langsung saja chapter 6!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid is not mine!**

**Warning!**

**aneh, gak guna, ada bahasa gaoel, banyak typo, dll., dsb., dst.**

**Bisa menyebabkan:**

**gangguan pencernaan, hidung tersumbat, mual-mual, diare, tak bisa berkedip, melongo, bengong, tubuh tidak bisa digerakkan, laptop atau hp rusak karena kemungkinan terbanting dengan tidak sengaja atau sengaja, dsb.**

**Jika penyakit masih berlanjut hubungi klinik Tong Fang!**

**Rate:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**friendship, romance**

**Pair:**

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len kagamine**

**Summary:**

**Rin Kagami adalah cewek tangguh dan pemarah. Banyak yang mengeluh tentang sikapnya dan terdengar jelas di telinga Rin. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia menyembunyikan tangisannya saat tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi, bagaimana jika tangisan itu dilihat oleh geng cowok populer yang dipimpin oleh Len Kagamine?**

**RnR Please!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**.**_

_**"Sayang, kamu memang anak yang membanggakan! Sesuai janji mama, kita akan kembali ke Jepang!" Kata seorang perempuan separuh baya kepada anaknya.**_

_**"Ke Jepang? Memangnya aku pernah meminta itu?" Tanya seorang bocah berambut hitam. Mendengar hal itu, ayah dan ibunya sedih.**_

_**"...oh, anakku..." Perempuan itu menitikkan air matanya.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**~^"v"^"v'*'v"^"v"^~**

**-~^"^~Our Perfect Melody Story~^"^~-**

**-~*by. airi shirayuki*~-**

_**-~v"v~Chapter 6 : Who's the Girl in Dream?~v"v~-**_

**~^"v"^"v'*'v"^"v"^~**

* * *

"Hoaaammm..."

"Ada apa, Len?. Ngantuk?" Tanya seorang cewek pendek *dihajar* berambut kuning pendek dan berpita putih layaknya kelinci *digiles roadroller*, Rin.

"Iya kayaknya... Semalem nonton film sih.." Jawab Len.

"Kayak gak tahu Len aja sih Rin!" Kaito menyambung di belakang mereka. Rin dan Len menoleh. Tampak gengnya Len yang ajaibnya selangit yaitu Kaito, Mikuo, dan Gakupo.

"Kalian darimana saja? Terakhir kalian muncul di chapter 4 deh"

"Tahu tuh, authornya benci kali ma kita!" (Ai: Kayaknya mereka dendam deh..) Kata Mikuo sambil memasukkan hpnya yang baru dimainkan tadi.

"O iya, kalian udah dengar belum?" Kata Gakupo tiba-tiba. Semua langsung menoleh ke Gakupo.

"Ada apaan?" Tanya Len dengan keponya.

"3 minggu lagi ada proom night lho! Udah punya pasangan belom?"

"Aku sih kayaknya tidak ikut, tidak tertarik!" Rin melipat tangannya di dada. Ia memang tidak berniat dengan acara seperti itu. Lebih baik belajar daripada berdansa. Len hanya diam. Dia bimbang antara ikut atau tidak. Bukan masalah ada yang mau jadi pasangannya atau tidak karena pastinya tersedia banyak (?).

.

Istirahat kedua...

"Hoaammm"

"Masih ngantuk, Len?" Len mengangguk. Sementara mereka berdua berbicara, di balik tembok ada 2 orang yang mengintip. Ya, itu Rei. Satunya? Cewek berambut oren di kuncir sebelah sambil gigit-gigit dinding(?) dan kalian pasti tahu itu siapa.

"Tak kan kubiarkan! Len-sama!" Kata gadis itu dengan nada horror, yang membuat Rei bergidik.

"Woi, kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Rei pada gadis di sebelahnya yang masih menggerogos dinding malang. Gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. Rei tambah takut dengan gadis itu. (Ai tidak mau menyebutkan nama gadis itu! *dilempar hp*).

"Aku ingin membunuh Kagami Rin! Aku benci dia! Benci! Benci!" Tampak dark aura mengelilingi gadis itu. Rei tambah takut dan jaga jarak. Tiba-tiba datang 2 orang cewek memanggil gadis itu. Dan seperti harapan Rei, gadis itu menyingkir.

"Len, aku butuh bantuan nih!" Teriak salah seorang cowok tengah berlari kecil mendekati Len. Lantas Len berbalik dan berbincang dengan temannya itu. Rin menunggu Len, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Oke, thanks bro!" Cowok tadi berbalik meninggalkan Len.

"Ayo, Rin!" Len berbalik tapi Rin sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Rin? Rin~? Kok hilang?"

.

Sementara itu...

"Hei, berani-beraninya kamu menyeretku! Kau mau kupukul, Kageiro-san?!" Yap, Rin sudah diseret oleh Rei. Dan anehnya Rin diseret menuju luar sekolah.

"Kita mau kemana?! Denger gak sih?! Dasar orang menyebalkan!" Rei langsungg berhenti dan menoleh ke Rin.

"Kau diam saja, kita jalan-jalan. Karena aku belum tahu daerah ini"

"Yang benar aja! Habis ini ada pelajaran tahu! Lepaskan aku!" Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Rei membuka pintu mobil itu dan menyuruh Rin masuk. mobil pun berjalan.

"Aku mau dibawa ke mana..."

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita jalan-jalan. Kamu diam saja" Dengan pasrah Rin mengikuti Rei.

.

* * *

.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah mal besar. Rei memakai kacamata hitamnya dan sedikit penyamaran lainnya. mereka berdua turun.

"Jelaskan padaku, tempat apa ini" Rin cemberut. Rei yang melihat Rin cemberut langsung memegang pundak Rin. Rin pun menoleh.

"AP-" Rei tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membelikan apa pun yang kamu mau! Santai saja!" Melihat senyuman itu muncul sedikit semburat di pipi Rin. Rin berpikir, kemudian menghela napas.

"Ini mal terbesar di kota ini, sebut saja pusat pertokoan lah"

"Gitu dong! Jangan cemberut aja!" Rei menepuk kepala Rin pelan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mal. Rin memegang kepalanya terdiam. Sesaat ada kehangatan di kepalanya. Lalu ia mengikuti Rei.

Mereka memasuki toko-toko yang ada. Mulai dari toko olahraga, toko baju, toko elektronik, sampai toko mainan pun mereka masuki. Entah kenapa Rin merasa sangat senang. Ia tersenyum. Rei yang melihat Rin ikut tersenyum. mereka sekarang berada di food court. Rin menikmati jus jeruknya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rei tiba-tiba. Rin berhenti menyeruput jusnya dan melihat Rei yang di depannya.

"Ah...itu...ng...terima kasih..." Kata Rin dengan malu-malu. Rei tertawa melihat wajah Rin.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?!" Rei geleng-geleng masih dengan tertawanya.

"Kamu lucu ya, Kagami-san!" Untaian kata yang diucapkan Rei,hanya itu saja, membuat semburat Rin muncul untuk kedua kalinya. Ada sedikit degupan yang terasa bagi Rin. Rin terdiam.

.

Hari sudah sore. Mereka kembali ke sekolah, dan tampaknya sekolah sudah sepi.

"Terima kasih, Kageir-"

"Panggil saja Rei!" Rin mengangkat alisnya.

"Terima kasih, Rei. Walaupun akhirnya kita meninggalkan pelajaran yang menurutku lebih berharga" Rei langsung meminta maaf kepada Rin.

"Maaf kalau itu menggang-"

"tapi aku senang kok! Thanks ya!" Rin langsung berlari ke dalam sekolah. Rei yang kaget dengan perkataan terakhir tadi hanya bisa diam.

'Apakah kau gadis itu..., kuharap iya... Kau telah membuat tempat di hati ini...' Tanya Rei dalam hati.

.

Rin mengambil tasnya yang berada di kelas dan segera keluar. tapi tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang membuat Rin berhenti.

"Darimana saja kau, Rin?"

"Len.."

**TBC**

* * *

Ai: Hyaaa, akhirnya bisa bebas (untuk sementara) dan berbanggalah para reader sekalian! Di rumah Ai sudah terpasang wi-fi!

Yuuri : Boooo!

Ai: *pundung di pojokan*

Lilia : Intinya, Ai-sama bisa meng-update kapan saja sekarang!

Ai : *(masih)pundung di pojokan* Lili-chan, ajak saudaramu bales reviewnya...*suram*

Lilia : Baik, Ai-sama :)

.

**Yami Nova**

**Ya, udah update :D. Iih...makasih! Senangnya di fav~ *semprot baygon(lho?)***

**Yep, Rei tuh juga hilang ingatan, sama kayak Len. Rei stalker sejati (Rei : Oi!)**

**Ouch, tidak ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan kok~**

**Yosh, Ai akan berjuang! :)**

**.**

**Reichan Hiyukeitashi**

**Makacihhh! \(^0^)/**

**Eh?! Gomen kalo Ai update lama karena Ai harus fokus UNAS, tapi sekarang Ai bebas kok (untuk sementara)**

**Ai akan usahain buat update kilat! ^_^b**

**.**

**Shiroi Karen**

**Siapa hayo~ kepo *dihajar+digiles* baca sampe chapter terakhir aja! Semua akan terungkap di chapter terakhir *nada monoton***

**Bener juga ya... Ai sampe lupa sama sifatnya Rin kayak gimana :P Gomen~**

**Yap, kadang Ai nulis pas sedih, kadang seneng, nanti gila *jangan sampe!***

**Ini update~**

**.**

**Mikan chanX3**

**Rei, kau dibilang aneh tuh.. (Rei sudah diamankan oleh pengawas setempat sebelum membahayakan reader) **

**Kira-kira begitulah...bisa jadi itu masa lalunya Rei...atau Len ya~ *ambigu***

**Lihat aja nanti~**

**Nih udah update! *tebar bunga bangkai(?)***

**.**

**Yuzumi Suzu'o**

**Yaaah, gimana lagi. Ai buru-buru dan gak boleh lama-lama di depan lappie (laptopnya Ai)**

**Makasih, Ai sudah berjuang sekuatnya! Dan ganbatte juga buat kalian yang nantinya UNAS Mei nanti ^_^**

**Oke..oke..., Ai tahu rasanya keypad rusak karena Ai sepertinya juga pernah ngalamin, thanks sudah review!**

**.**

* * *

Lilia : Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah me-review, fav, follow, dan yang sudah baca :)

Ai : So,

**Review, please?**

***gaya kamehameha(?)***


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Perfect Melody Story**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid is not mine!**

**Warning!**

**aneh, gak guna, ada bahasa gaoel, banyak typo, dll., dsb., dst.**

**Bisa menyebabkan:**

**gangguan pencernaan, hidung tersumbat, mual-mual, diare, tak bisa berkedip, melongo, bengong, tubuh tidak bisa digerakkan, laptop atau hp rusak karena kemungkinan terbanting dengan tidak sengaja atau sengaja, dsb.**

**Jika penyakit masih berlanjut hubungi klinik Tong Fang!**

**Rate:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**friendship, romance**

**Pair:**

**Rin Kagamine**

**Len kagamine**

**Summary:**

**Rin Kagami adalah cewek tangguh dan pemarah. Banyak yang mengeluh tentang sikapnya dan terdengar jelas di telinga Rin. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia menyembunyikan tangisannya saat tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi, bagaimana jika tangisan itu dilihat oleh geng cowok populer yang dipimpin oleh Len Kagamine?**

**RnR Please!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**.**_

_"Welcome to Narita Airport!"_

_"Kita sudah sampai sayang..."_

_"Mama, kenapa kita ke Jepang? Ayah pindah kerjaan ya?"_

_"..." Perempuan paruh baya itu memeluk anaknya yang tidak tahu apa-apa._

* * *

**~^"v"^"v'*'v"^"v"^~**

**-~^"^~Our Perfect Melody Story~^"^~-**

**-~*by. airi shirayuki*~-**

_**-~v"v~Chapter 6 : Who's the Girl in Dream?~v"v~-**_

**~^"v"^"v'*'v"^"v"^~**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : My Sin and Your Fate**

.

Hari ini langit begitu mendung. Saking mendung dan gelapnya langit, Len harus bawa senter (salah naskah, back to story). Len harus bawa payung buat jaga-jaga. Hari ini firasatnya buruk, sangat buruk. Apakah itu dia belum bayar utang bu kantin atau nantinya ia ketinggalan film favoritnya di tv, yang penting entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Len merasa aneh, dan berkat firasatnya ia tidak sadar kalau ia bertingkah sangat aneh seperti telat respon panggilan orang, lebih pendiam, sering melamun, dan menyendiri. Kelakuannya itu membuat teman se-gengnya khawatir ada sesuatu dengan Len. lalu gengnya menghampiri Rin.

.

"Rin-chan!" Panggil Kaito. Di belakangnya ada Mikuo dan Gakupo. Rin pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Len aneh!" Rin mengangkat ssebelah alisnya.

"Daridulu kan dia sudah aneh!" Kaito menggeleng.

"Bukan itu! Len lebih aneh lagi! Sikapnya terlalu aneh untuk dibilang aneh! Dan entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya!" kaito mewek, Mikuo dan Gakupo cuma angguk-angguk saja.

"Emangnya kamu latihan ngomong ya? Terlalu aneh untuk dibilang aneh itu aneh banget!"

"..." Heninggg...

"Udah, kamu liat dulu dia!" Kaito langsung menarik tangan Rin yang diikuti Mikuo dan Gakupo. Mereka menuju ke kelas dimana ada Len yang termenung sendiri di bangkunya.

"Lihat kan! Aneh!"

"Galau ya?" Mereka berempat mengintip dari pintu kelas, lalu Rin pergi.

"Lho Rin, mau kemana?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku ingat ada urusan, jaa" Rin meninggalkan ketiga cowok itu.

"Hmmm...ada yang aneh..."

"Aneh apanya, Mikuo?"

"Seperti ada sesuatu dibalik keduanya..."

"Maksudmu Len dan Rin?" Mikuo mengangguk. Benar kata Mikuo, ada yang aneh dan firasat Kaito semakin memburuk.

.

* * *

Hujan deras membasahi sebagiannya seperempatnya belahannya dunia *melongo/ author dihajar*. Bel pulang berdentang. para tahanan terbebas dari penjara *author mbanyol* para siswa berlarian bebas dari penderitaan yang pahit ini *dibunuh reader*. Tapi, sampai sekarang masih dipertanyakan tentang keanehan Len dan Rin. Mereka yang biasanya pulang bersama dan bercanda di sepanjang jalan sekarang hanya diam dan berjauhan. Keadaannya begitu canggung dan Kaito dkk. tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini.

"Oh ya, daritadi aku gak lihat Kageiro-san ya! Biasanya langsung keliatan!" Kaito berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi keadaan malah sebaliknya. Len dan Rin berhenti berjalan, hujan pun semakin deras. Ketiga cowok di belakang langsung bingung.

"Ada ap-"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu..." Kata Rin dengan suara kecil. Kaito dkk. tidak bisa mendengar jelas karena hujan.

"Ada!" Tiba-tiba Len berteriak, mengejutkan yang lain.

"Kubilang..GAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGANMU!'

"ADA BODOH! AKU KHAWATIR PADAMU BODOH!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BODOH! INI TERSERAH AKU! KEHIDUPANKU!"

"TAPI KITA BELUM TAHU BAGAIMANA DIA SESUNGGUHNYA!"

"DIA BAIK! DAN KAU DIAM SAJA!"

"JANGAN MEMERINTAHKU, KAGAMI-SAN!" Rin menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau...BODOH!" Rin berlari dan menjatuhkan payungnya.

"RIN-CHAN!" Panggil Mikuo sementara Len terdiam di tempat sambil menundukkan kepalanya, payungnya juga jatuh. Gakupo merasa kalau Len sedang menangis, tapi tangisan itu tercampur oleh hujan yang mengguyurnya.

"Len..."

"Ayo cepat, kita kejar Rin!" Lalu mereka (min. Len) berlari mengejar Rin.

.

'Len no baka! Kau sok tahu tentang aku, kau tahu apa saja! Kenapa?!' Rin terus berlari diiringi hujan yang semakin lebat.

"Rin-chan!" Panggilan Kaito tidak ia gubris. Rin terus berlari, tapi tiba-tiba...

TIIINNN...TIIIIINNNNN!

"RIN-CHAN!"

"Ah!" Tubuh Rin terasa kaku melihat cahay mobil yang menyinarinya.

"Len..."

BRAAAKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin-chan!" Rin membuka matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tubuhnya tidak terluka. Hanya goresan kecil di sana-sini. Bukannya tadi ia ditabrak oleh mobil? Tapi kenapa?. Rin menyenggol sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke benda itu daan terkejut, matanya membulat. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tubuhnya membeku. Seketika itu air matanya keluar.

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!"

.

Ya, yang ditabrak mobil itu...

adalah Len...

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Rin mengalami shock berat dan Len masih diperiksa di ruang UGD. Saat itu kondisinya bisa dibilang kritis karena detak jantungnya sangat lemah dan menghabiskan banyak darah. Kaito, Mikuo, Gakupo, dan Rin hanya bisa diam menunggu di depan ruangan. Rin masih memikirkan kejadian barusan...

.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

_**TIN...TINNN!**_

_**"RIN-CHAN!"**_

_**"Ah!" Tubuh Rin terasa beku melihat cahaya mobil yang menyinarinya.**_

_**"Len..." Tiba-tiba sebuah siluet melompat ke arahnya dan melindungi Rin dengan memeluknya sambil membelakangi mobil.**_

_**BRAAAKKK!**_

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

* * *

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu spontan ia menutup telinaganya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menangis histeris.

"KYAAA! Hiks!" Kaito, Gakupo, dan Mikuo kaget melihat Rin yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan, tenanglah!" Kaito menghampiri Rin diikuti yang lain. Lalu Rin ingat kejadian sebelum mereka bertengkar...

.

* * *

**Flashback ON (lagi)**

_**"Rin, darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"**_

_**"Aku...jalan-jalan dengan Rei..."**_

_**"Rei?! Kau kan tahu kalau dia itu stalker! Kita belum tahu sifat aslinya, Rin!**_

_**"Aku tahu itu! Tapi, aku telah melihatnya! Dia baik kepadaku!"**_

_**"Menurutmu begitu? Apa benar begitu? Kita tidak bisa menilai orang dari kesan pertama!"**_

_**"Lebih baik...jangan ikut campur, Len..."**_

_**"Aku kan cuma khawatir, Rin! Bisa saja kamu dibawa ke-"**_

_**"DIA TIDAK SEJAHAT ITU!" Rin berlari pergi.**_

_**"Oi, Rin!"**_

**Flashback OFF (lagi)**

**.**

* * *

Rin masih menangis. Ia shock dan trauma. Kenapa mereka bisa bertengkar dengan hal sepele begitu? Kenapa Len yang tertabrak? Kenapa ia berlari seperti itu? Untuk apa ia menangis? Kenapa...?

"HUAAA!"

"Rin-chan! Tenanglah, Rin-chan!"

"Len...Len jadi begini...ini semua salahku! Salahku!" Sekarang Rin benar-benar depresi. Sekarang ia sadar, Len bertanya seperti itu karena Len khawatir dengannya, Len memarahinya karena Len sayang, dan Len menggantikannya tertabrak karena Len ingin melindunginya...

Rin merasa serba salah dengan Len. ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia ingin memarahi dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Len...

.

.

.

gomenn..."

**TBC**

* * *

Ai : Uwaahhh...gomen lama updatenya~ wi-fi di rumah Ai sering trouble! :P. Langsung aja bales review!

.

* * *

**CoreFiraga**

**Yaaa...nilainya udah keluar dan...lumayanlah! Terima kasih buat yang sudah doa'in Ai ya!**

**Waaa! Makasih udah dibilang bagus~ Ai senang! **

**Gomen kalo lama m(_ _)m, ni sudah update~**

**.**

* * *

**Reichan Hiyukeitashi**

**Yaaa udah update! Terima kasih sudah bersabar untuk update fic ini~**

**Yaa kalo itu lihat aja sendiri! *dilindes***

**Waaa...ini bermanfaat buat Ai kok! Terima kasih sudah mereview~**

**Sudah update!**

**.**

* * *

**Shiroi Karen**

**GYAAA! Rei lari! Kau mau dibunuh!**

**Rei : APAAA?! ADA APA DENGAN INI?! *kabur***

**Rin : Lho, Rei kenapa?**

**Len : Tau tuh, otaknya udah tengkurep mungkin! *dihajar Rei***

**Sudah update!**

**.**

* * *

**Takuya No SasoDei**

**Makasih! Dan ini udah update~**

**.**

* * *

**Siapa hayo? Siapa ya~ Kasih tahu gak ya? Kepo deh! *dibunuh***

**Liat aja sampe chapter terakhir :P**

**Sudah update~**

**.**

* * *

**babanana**

**Yaaa, ni udah update~ salam kenal juga!**

**Uwaaah...makasih!**

**Sudah update! Maaf kalo lama ya~**

**.**

* * *

**Xinon**

**Waaahhh...makasih udah baca fic gaje ini dari awal! Ai terharu TT_TT gak papa kok kalo baru review!**

**Semua jawaban ada di ending nanti!**

**Sudah update!**

**.**

* * *

**Nisa Piko**

**Makasiiihhh udah dibilang seru~ *nangis bombay* Ini sudah update lho~**

**Yah, sekarang Ai mulai aktif lagi kok!**

**Uwaaahhh...walaupun keliatan kelebihan tapi terima kasih untuk pujiannya! :)**

**Silahkan belajar, yang rajin ya~ **

**Len : Author sendiri gimana?**

**Ai : Ai kan super! jadi, walaupun belajar dikit langsung ingat semua! Bwahahaha! *dilindes roadroller, dihajar, dilempar, dibunuh***

**Ketawanya kurang panjang! *author error, dibogem* Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! **

**Len : Rin, ada orang gila tuh!**

**Rin : *siapin roadroller***

**Ganbarimasu!**

**Sudah update~ **

**panggil aja Ai-chan! Eh? Ai jadi bingung!?**

**.**

* * *

**Mimi**

**SUDAAAHHH UPDATEEE! ^_^b**

**Rin-chan kuat banget ngelempar roadroller 0.0**

**Seledrinya lebih kuat! Berapaan tuh? XD**

**Enaknya siapa yaaa~? Ikutin aja sampe akhir! *digampar***

**Sudah update! Maaf kalo lama! Ai gak akan men-discontinued kok! Ini hampir sampe klimaksnya!**

**Sudah update!**

**.**

* * *

Ai : Uwaah...banyak banget yang nge-review~ terima kasih buat yang repot-repot review fic ini! ^_.

Sign,

Airi Shirayuki


End file.
